Sora Hinamori, the new host!
by BloodBendingDancer
Summary: Sora Hinamori is a girl, disguised as a boy, who is a member of the Ouran High school Host Club. Only two people know her secret fear in the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru. Everyone else is oblivious. She hates her past and goes through hell every day, what'll happen next? OC x ?
1. Twins?

**Me: I don't own Ouran Highschool host club, I only own my character Sora Hinamori :)**

**Hikaru: The story sucks! Just so you know ;)**

**Me: Shut up Hikaru! The readers get to decide whether it suck or not!**

**Hikaru: I'm Kaoru...**

**Me: W-wait what?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Baka!**

* * *

Sora POV

Ouran Academy.  
A School for the wealthy.

I came to this school as an honour student.  
I may have an attitude problem, but you would too if you grew up like me.

My name?  
Sora Hinamori.

I woke up early this morning. It was my first day at Ouran Academy after all.  
I didn't have the uniform, and I'm glad I didn't, it's an ugly dress. If I did have the uniform I would burn it within a minute.  
I put on a Baggy T-shirt and a pair of Blue Boot cut jeans on and ran out from my room, while dodging the amount of crap in the hallway. I decided to make some toast and quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the door before everyone else woke up.

I went around the back of the building and got my skateboard -my means of transportation to the school.  
I had some free time before school so I decided to go to the park and practice my tricks (on the skateboard, of course).

I heard someone whistle. I turned my head and looked at an oldish man, about in his late 40s, he was obviously the one who whistled considering there was no one else around. "Hello there young lady. Would you like to see my puppy?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye, "How old do you think I am? 6?" I replied rudely, this guy was obviously some perverted old kidnapper. "Why that is no way for a beautiful creature such as yourself to talk." he grinned, my instant reply was "Flattery will get you nowhere!"  
I decided to stop wasting time with this idiot, and turned to leave. But it all happened so fast and next thing I new he was on top of me, struggling to keep me still. I reached for my bag to reach for my pocket-knife, but he grabbed my hand. I started to scream, there was obviously no other way to save myself. His hand was put over my mouth "Shut up!" He shouted, a dirty little grin was plastered all over his face.

Suddenly, something pushed him off of me, or should I say someone? " Leave her alone!" the mysterious hero yelled, I was still on the ground, traumatized by the experience I had just encountered.  
I heard running; looked up and saw the perverted old guy running away; then looked to the face of my hero, who was now reaching out a hand to me to help me up.  
I took his hand and stood up, but I was a little wobbly due to the experience, and may have kinda fell into the hero's arms. I took this chance to get an even better look at his features. He had auburn hair and golden brown eyes, his eyes were kind and I could've stared into them forever if he hadn't spoke.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was gentle and caring. I nodded, feeling myself blush. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, what's yours?" He asked, I simply jumped, unsure why, "S-sora Hinamori" I replied being as bold as possible.

Hikaru POV

I looked at her, she looked similar to a boy, Short Black Hair, Flat chested (No, don't say I'm perverted, I didn't mean to look, it just sorta happened), Baggy clothes, although her eyes were big and sky blue and quite mesmerising, and her lips were a bright red -almost blood red, I was wondering if it was lipstick-.  
I asked if she was okay, she nodded and blushed slightly. I told her my name, and was told hers.

Sora Hinamori.  
Doesn't 'Sora' mean something?

I went back to talking to her and she was quiet most of the time; she hadn't realised her bag was still on the ground. I picked it up but some stuff fell out. The first thing I noticed was the pocket knife, and then I saw… Sanitary towels! Embarrassing much?

She grabbed her bag and put all the stuff back in it, except for the pocket knife which she put in her pocket. She then asked for the time. And left.

Sora POV

OMG! He had to pick up my bag, and my stuff had to fall out! That was really embarrassing! Wait…aww crap I forgot my skateboard! Oh well I guess another months worth of savings will be sorting that out.

I arrived at the academy just as homeroom had started. Only problem was… I had no idea where the hell I was!

"Hey shouldn't you get to class!" A voice from behind me yelled. I recognised the voice. "Hikaru!" I shouted, turning around, rather shocked at the fact he was here. And by his expression he was shocked too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a new honour student." I replied, and then it hit me, the realisation that he was lightly blushing, most probably because of the sanitary towel incident. Blood started rushing to my head. And then there was a rather awkward silence.

"Hikaru!"  
The silence was broken.  
I looked to see who it was by but, all I saw was a replica of Hikaru. "There are two of you?" I thought aloud. "Hikaru, who is this guy?" he said, eyeing me up and down.  
"Kaoru, it's the **girl **I was on about earlier." he said. "What! No Way! This person is a boy, I know it!" the boy supposedly called Kaoru exclaimed.

I felt annoyed at the fact I had just been called a guy, and I shouted "Hey! I am a girl and you should know, I don't like your attitude _Kaoru_!" And with that I walked away. Still not knowing where my class was.

* * *

**Me: Hey! So what did ya think?** **Yeah, I know it's crap... ****But, I'm gonna try and make the next chapters better with HikaruXSora date!**

**OMG I LOVE HIKARU SO MUCH!**

**Hikaru: OH NO IT'S ANOTHER FANGIRL! RUN KAORU RUN!**

**ME: *Foaming at mouth***

**Kaoru: She's after you not me... Please reveiw *Smiles***


	2. H-host Club?

**ME****: WOOOHOOOO! SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Hikaru****: She doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**ME****: I wish I did...**

**Hikaru****: Don't let her own it, She'll try to date me!**

**ME****: It isn't that bad, is it?**

* * *

Kaoru's POV  
  
"Wait, you mean, he's a she?!" I shouted, Hikaru scolded me for being too loud. "Yes, that's Sora Hinamori. She's a new student, in our class!" He informed. "But… S-Sora's a boys name" I said getting confused. I let out a sigh, "Should we go after her? She went in the opposite direction to our class." "I guess we have to, after all, you need to apologize." Hikaru told me.  
And, with that we ran after her.

Hikaru's POV  
  
Kaoru and I started to run. We had Sora in view, then she turned around and saw us running for her. She then bolted away, with us still following. "Sora!" I shouted, trying to get her to stop, "Our class is the other way!". She stopped immediately and shouted "Our?" "Oh god, she doesn't know anything" I thought out loud. "I heard that!" She shouted, running up to me as if she was about to hit me. But, she didn't instead she ran past me and stopped "So, where's our class then?" She asked, she sounded moody. Me and Kaoru exchanged glances, and didn't hesitate to lead Sora to our class.

Sora's POV

The twins were bringing me to the classroom, and the whole way, Kaoru was staring at me. I finally snapped "What?" I asked, glaring at him. He hid behind his brother claiming that I was giving him a death glare. "I wouldn't be giving you a 'death glare' in the first place, if you hadn't been staring at me!" I growled, he just pushed Hikaru towards me and started to run, I dodged the body that flung towards me and chased after him. We ran 2 laps of the courtyard, and I was right on Kaoru's tail. I would have given him a beating if Hikaru hadn't stopped me. I pulled as hard as I could to escape his grasp, but none prevailed. I kept pulling, but my wrist was starting to ache where Hikaru was holding it. I saw that Hikaru was having a lot of difficulty holding me back. I mentally grinned.

The bell rang.  
I snapped back into reality, giving in in as much of a civilised manner as I could.  
Hikaru and Kaoru gasped.  
"Oh Shit!" I shouted, "How long have we been out here?"

The courtyard started to flood with people, a lot of girls gave me dirty looks, that's when I realised Hikaru was holding my wrist still. I jerked my wrist from his hand and started walking towards the school building, the redheaded twins followed.  
Then a girl came up to Hikaru and Kaoru and started shouting on and on about them not attending class. I just stared at the girl, noticing she was in the boys uniform, I blinked repeatedly as she kept yelling. "Hey, it's not our fault the new student started to attack Kaoru!" I noticed Hikaru was pointing at me, I stepped backwards considering his finger was 1 inch from my face. I used my hand and slapped it away, I seemed to have had an annoyed expression plastered on my face. "Don't point, it's rude." I said, only to have Hikaru and Kaoru each put an arm around my waist, my eye started to twitch at this. "Excuse me, but there is such a thing as personal space." I pushed each of them away and crossed my arms. "Awww our new toy doesn't want to play…" Hikaru whined, "Your so mean, Sora-kun" Kaoru pouted. My jaw dropped "W-wait, what?" The girl came up to me and said "Don't worry, you'll get used to that" she chuckled. Before I got the chance to talk to her Hikaru and Kaoru took me off towards the 3rd Music room.  
The doors opened; rose petals flew; "Welcome!" I started to panic, I was blinded by the brightness of the room. "Oh, it's just Hikaru and Kaoru" I heard someone say. I must've been behind the twins.  
My vision started to clear, I saw 3 pretty-boys and a child. I squinted my eyes. "What? Where am I?" I questioned "Who the hell are you?" I glared at a tall blonde with violet eyes who started prancing towards me. He then stopped in his tracks and started growing mushrooms in the corner of the room, there was a depressed aura surrounding him. I think he's an idiot, LET'S CALL HIM BLONDIE! There was a light tug at my wrist, when I looked it was the child, he was wearing the school uniform. Surely, he couldn't be a student here. He stared at me with big brown eyes. "Would you like some cake?" he asked. "Mitsukuni." said a voice, I looked up and saw a really, REALLY tall man. I stared at him, my mouth slightly ajar. I took a step back, but bumped into Kaoru. I tripped; we fell; we landed, awkwardly. I was on top of Kaoru, my chest near his face, he was a deep shade of pink, he wouldn't have been blushing if he didn't know I was a girl. I instinctively moved off of him, and walked about 5ft away from everyone. I looked back at them; they were all staring at me, all except Kaoru who was still on the floor - still pink. I looked away and hit my head on the wall. "Why… Is… Today… So… Terrible…" I said between hits. A hand pulled on my shoulder; I looked to see who it was. It was the girl from earlier "You'll give yourself brain damage." she said blandly. I stopped and just started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by a cold voice. "Sora Hinamori, 1st year, classmates with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi."  
I eyed around the room nervously, and saw a boy wearing glasses typing into a laptop.  
I glared at him. 'I don't know you, but I hate you already' I thought, you know 'cause sometimes you just get a bad vibe off of people. Then Blondie came up to me and whispered in my ear, "So, what does a young man like you wish as your type in this host club?" My eyes widened, "Host club?" I started. I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru chuckling. Someone seemed to recover. Blondie started talking again. "So what's your preference? The Natural type? The Boy Lolita type? The Wild type? The Little Devil type? The Cool type? Or would you prefer me?" I shuddered at his last word.

I snapped.

"That is enough!" I shouted. "I want answers! Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" everyone just stared at me "Why did you two drag me here?" referring to the twins "Why is that child wearing a high schools uniform?" and then I pointed at the girl "And why on earth is she, SHE wearing the boys uniform!?" I shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"He… said… it…" the child whispered.  
"Right, we'd better explain." the girl sighed. "I am Haruhi Fujioka, I am indeed female, I had to join the host club because I broke a vase and now must pay it back. Please don't tell anyone." I stared at her; turned my attention to the tall one and the child. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, we are both 3rd years and are members of this host club." I got closer to the child and started pinching his cheeks "Are you sure you're a 3rd year?" I questioned in disbelief.  
Then there was a pull at my waist, I looked only to find the two twins grasping at it "We are the Hitachiin twins, and you are our new toy." I hit them both on the head gently "No!" "I am Kyoya Otori, I am sure you have heard of my fathers company?" I glared at him, evil vibe, "No, I actually haven't." I said rudely. I actually had heard of them. It's the company that designed my skateboard. I just wanted to see how much I could piss him off. Then Blondie with violet eyes started prancing towards me again, I glared at him and he stopped mid-air. "Is he always like that?" I asked "Well, he hasn't been like that in a while" the twins pointed out, then they started chuckling.  
I poked Blondie and he fell on the floor "About time gravity kicked in, eh?" I smiled.  
Without warning two arms swung around me and I started spinning, I looked down and saw Blondie. I was shouting for someone to help but it didn't work .Desperate times call for Desperate measures. "RAPE!" I shouted, that caught everyone's attention "Get this lunatic away from me!" Blondie's ears perked up as he said "Lunatic?" and started looking around the room in a rather excited manner, obviously looking for the 'lunatic' mentioned.

When he wasn't looking two hands grabbed my wrists, and pulled me backwards I landed in the arms of the twins. "Our toy, lay off Tamaki!" they snapped at Blondie. So that was his name? Tamaki? I was back in reality, I was still in the twins arms. I struggled out of their grasp, but ended up head-butting the floor.

"Sora…" The twins cooed "You know the host clubs secret…" "Therefore to make sure you don't create havoc spreading our secret…" That Otori bloke stated "You are to become a host!" Blondie shouted, making me jump.  
"Say what now?" I was horrified "What?" Blondie said "You're an idiot..." I sighed.  
Hikaru took my hand and I was dragged towards a room containing a changing area, "Wh-wha...Wait!" I shouted, I was taken into the changing area by the twins and Kaoru picked up the boys uniform.  
"Change into it." He demanded, I refused and Hikaru tried jumping me to try and force me to change. He succeeded and I ended up being pinned on the floor, again, but because he was only a little bigger than me I managed to flip him over and I made a break for it.

* * *

**ME: ****So whaddya think of the continuation? Still Crap?**

**Kaoru: Please review, and please give any advice you have.**


	3. Scars

**Me: Ok, I'm sorry if this chapters a bit short.**

**Hikaru: Yeah, you're just getting lazy.  
**

**Me: Why You Little-**

**Mori: Hn.  
**

**Me: He don't talk alot does he?**

**Mori: Sora doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Me: Ack! He talked!**

* * *

"I hate you." I stated to the tall host who was carrying me over his shoulder back to the host club. When we entered the 3rd music room, I seemed to have the essence of doom flowing around my body, scaring the crap outta Tamaki. I was thrown into the changing area again, and I just gave in "Hikaru, Kaoru, get out."

I glared at the uniform, and then put it on. "Damn uniform, it's the boys uniform and I'm a girl" I mumbled while removing my top to put on the white shirt hanging up near the mirror. I looked in the mirror, I stared at the scar going from my side up to my collar bone. I put on the remains of the uniform and sighed "Right, I'm changed" I called through the curtain, only to have it pulled by the twins, revealing me in the uniform. I wore the uniform loosley so my scar wouldn't show through the shirt, I had the shirt untucked and my top button undone with my tie just loosly hanging there.  
"Sora!" Blondie exclaimed, running up to me attempting to sort out my uniform "Go screw yourself idiot!" I shouted, getting out my pocket knife. Blondie went to his so-called 'Corner of Woe'  
"Sora, put away the pocket knife please" the Otori Bloke said "Whatever four-eyes!" I hissed.  
Hikaru pulled me towards the rest of the group and said "Right, what type will he be?" Every one stared at me, Blondie started wimpering from his corner "The Violent Type?" which resulted in me glaring at him "Screw you Blondie!"  
The girl known as 'Haruhi' started to speak only to be interupted by Hikaru "Do you have any talents?" I glared at him "Does cutting out peoples tounges so other people can speak count as one?" I glared at him with heat vision, which I didn't have. "Actually Sora, I was going to ask the exact same thing." Haruhi said blandly, "Oh..." I realised I was being a bit too fiesty towards the members. "Ummm... No, I don't have any talents" I mumbled nervously, I stared at Otori as he typed into his laptop, it took me a second to establish what he was doing. "Wait, N-" I jumped towards him trying to stop him, but it was too late. "Sora excels at singing, he won a couple of competitions while he was a child." I instantly let my personality go haywire "No I didn't!" I shouted quickly, "Apparently, you did." Mori said, "Oh My God, the giant spoke!" I said sarcastically. "Come on Sora-chan, sing for us!" Honey said excited, "Never!" I screamed, the members were shocked and I ran out, again.  
"My god, that boys got some lungs on him" Blondie said, all anyone could do was nod thier heads.

I sat in the broom closet by the music room, hoping nobody would find me. My scar started to burn, and I started to whimper from the pain "Every time..." I whispered, grasping at my side.  
There was a knock at the door, "Sora? I know you're in there, I came to see if you're okay?" Hikaru said, leaning against the door. "Go away!" I choked, the tears were going to flow, I knew it. They did. "Sora, do you want to come out?" I heard Kaoru say, all I could do was stay quiet, my tears would've been shown in my voice if I spoke. My scar was intensly hurting me now, I dug my head into my arms trying to muffle a scream. It failed and Haruhi opened the door, looking very concerned. Consequently, I ran into her arms as the tears continued to flow down my face. I usually wouldn't allow this to happen, but this was the worst the scar had burned in years. My scar only burned when the past was brought up, and thanks to the host club it was brought up. Haruhi was taken aback at the fact I just ran into her and hugged her, but she hugged back and stroked my hair, trying to calm me.

I screamed again, but this time I couldn't muffle it, I could swear it went around the whole school. The twins and Haruhi brought me into the music room, and sat me down onto one of the couches. I stopped crying and just stared at the wall, my scar was still burning but I ran to the changing area with the mirror. I pulled the curtain across so nobody could see me and started pulling at the uniform to get it off. When the shirt, blazer and tie were off I stared at my scar in my reflection, it was going red -like when I first got it- and I just stared, silently while it burned.

"Sora, can I come in?" Hikaru asked, I didn't reply and Hikaru came through the curtain. He stared at me, blushing a deep red, but I didn't react. I just stared at my scar, then he realised I was wearing only my bra and pants so I could see my burning scar. He was holding a glass of water, but he dropped it once he saw my scar, I still didn't react I just stared with a pained expression. Hikaru dashed out and Kaoru and Haruhi started questioning him about why he blushing, and why he was so shocked. Hikaru couldn't say anything, much like I couldn't.  
I screamed, the pain became too intense, too intense, and I fell to the floor trying to grasp at nothing. Haruhi, Kaoru, and the rest of the club dashed into the changing room, except Hikaru who'd collapsed outside asking himself "Wh-why?". Everyone looked at me shocked, I couldn't blame them, Haruhi pushed everyone out because I wasn't wearing a top and it was quite blatently something for girls to sort out.  
I started to stare at her, nobody usually helps me in this kind of situation, but I could hear the boys outside.

"S-Sora's a girl?" Blondie said, quited shocked "Apparently." Otori stated "I didn't know that." Everyone shouted "What!?" Four eyes didn't know something for once, so shocking! "H-her scar..." Hikaru mumbled, bringing everyones attention to him. "It looked like... it was burning." He whispered the last part.

Meanwhile, I was in the changing room with Haruhi, she seemed to looked quite stunned when she saw my scar "How'd it happen?" she asked while passing me my shirt after I'd recovered, "I- I can't say..." I said, putting on the shirt, I was expecting her to keep asking me about it, but instead she just said "I understand." I was quite shocked, but quite relieved as well. Soon I was dressed and I walked out of the changing room, and saw the boys, all of them blushing a bit, although Mori and Otori only very lightly.

"I'm leaving" I said, but I was stopped by Honey standing in the way of the door "Move it Midget!" I growled, but he didn't move and Tamaki grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards one of the couches and sat me down.  
"Sora?" Kaoru said, "What happened?"

My eyes widened in shock, and I was trapped.  
"Oh screw it!" I growled.

* * *

**Me: Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**Hikaru: That was really unexpected**

**Me: Oh shut it!**


	4. Saddening Past and Insane Occurrences

**ME:Wooohooo! That was a sudden turn of events!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: What do you mean?**

**Me: Just keep reading! Oh, and I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

* * *

The boys came closer, expecting me to tell them. They continued asking and started yelling "Tell Us!" everyone except Mori and the Otori boy, although I could still see the curiosity in their eyes.

I groaned at the thought of telling them, but it was the only way of getting them to shut up.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You can't tell anyone otherwise you guys are dead meat!" I growled, and they all nodded their heads. I then saw Otori take out his notebook and pen, which I immediately snatched away from him "If you're gonna listen, you can't have this back and you can't write any of this down!" I hissed "This is confidential!"

The boys and Haruhi sat down like it was story time in the kindergarten.

"Okay, when I was 5 years old, I entered a singing contest. I won. My family was so proud, and we were happy, even if we were poor and living in an old apartment with 3 other families." I looked at Blondie who was practically crying already. I gave him a look that said 'Really?' and then continued, my scar started to burn lightly.

"A couple of months later, I was practicing my singing with my mother, while my father was working. But, I suddenly smelt smoke, I ran to the door and opened it, only to see fire.  
Me and my mother panicked, there was no exit, because the window of that room was boarded up and the door was practically engulfed in flames. I started crying while my mother held me in her arms." Everyone gasped, while I was fighting back tears. Burning, burning like the fire.

"Then, my father came running in, he managed to save me, but my mother died... protecting me, and this burn scar has reminded me of it for 10 years." I was practically choking on my tears now, Haruhi sat next to me and gave me a hug, while everyone else gave me sympathetic looks. "Y-your mother, she died protecting you?" Otori stumbled as he spoke those words.

"Oh my god! That is so sad! Come give Daddy a hug!" Shouted Blondie, I was in the right mind to slap him then and there "You aren't my father!" I shouted,looking him straight in the eye. He whimpered and became quiet. There was nothing else to say except "Crap!" I hissed, grasping my side while it burned. "I'm going home!" I yelled, I threw Four-eyes' notebook back at him and started running.

I ran until I reached the park "I hate my life..." I whispered, and walked to the place I left this morning when I was happy as could be "This is their fault!" I shouted kicking the garbage can outside the orphanage. I went inside, ran up to my room, and tried to disappear under the covers of my bed.

~Outside the orphanage~

"Tamaki-sempai, don't you think this is invasion of her privacy?" Haruhi said, pulling on Tamaki's arm before the host club walked up to the orphanage. "Hey, why is she living in an orphanage? I thought she had a dad." Honey said innocently, the hosts turned to him and just stared when it came to the realization.

~In Sora's room~

There was a knock at my door "Fuck off!" I shouted, still grasping at my scar, "Sora, it's the host club!" Shouted Blondie through the door "Fuck off even more then!" was my reply.

Suddenly, my door opened 'Didn't I lock that?' I thought, I uncovered myself from the sheets and glared at Blondie, Kaoru and Hikaru. "What the hell? Get out of my room!" I demanded, then it hit me "How the fuck do you know where I live!?" I shouted, "They followed you, I was dragged." Haruhi said, I could tell by her expression she was telling the truth.

I then caught Hikaru and Kaoru looking in my closet "What the hell?" I growled "I'm sorry, but I don't go through your closet, do I?" I slammed the door shut on their fingers, causing them to shriek in pain. Everyone started to stare around my room, most of them were actually in the hallway considering my room was only big enough for my bed, closet and a desk with a small amount of space to stand.

I glared at Honey who started to lie on my bed, this made him cry, but I didn't care. I pushed them all into the hallway and started yelling at them, I was pissed. "Why on earth are you here!?" I screamed, Otori looked at me and calmly said "If you aren't coming back to the host club, can we have the uniform back?" I snapped. "Sure, that seems to be the only thing you care about!" I started stripping in front of them, I threw the tie and blazer at Blondie's head and took the shirt off and threw it at the twins, then I took the trousers and threw them at a random person, then there was the shoes, which I threw into Otori's face.

They were completely out of it, I stood there in my under wear -not giving two shits- and they couldn't do anything but stare and blush a bit. Of course, Haruhi took me into my room and got me to get dressed. It was quite clear, she thought I was insane.

I got pissed off and started stripping in front of 6 boys, who wouldn't call me insane?

I started laughing, once I had gotten dressed again, Haruhi looked at me questionably "Umm... I don't exactly know what to say to that strange occurrence that happened outside..." Haruhi mumbled, she smiled abit and soon we were both laughing.

"I can't believe I did that!" I laughed, falling backwards on my bed. "You know what? I swear I saw the twins get a nosebleed when you took your top off." She giggled, this just made me laugh harder. I heard Blondie say something, "My goodness, my little girl is finally bonding with girls!" I looked at Haruhi with a pained expression "You sorting it out, or am I?" is all I could say. It was unexpected when Haruhi shouted out "Shut up old man!" I just sat there in awe, while Haruhi giggled more. "Mommy!" I heard Blondie whine, "I feel sorry for the poor sucker that's 'mommy', who is it anyways?" I looked at four-eyes as he opened the door "That would be me..." I just started laughing again.

The twins were still blushing red from what I could see, I think maybe Haruhi was right about them.  
I stood up shoved Otori and Blondie out the way and gave each of the twins a kiss on the cheek, just for kicks. They both went bright pink "Hika-chan and Kao-chan like you alot Sora-chan!" Honey grinned at me, I just couldn't stop laughing, "Will you still be in the Host club Sora-chan?" He smiled at me innocently. "Yeah, you guys certainly need a lot more guidance, you loonys!" I winked at him and started to laugh again.

The twins suddenly recovered, and started saying "Sora, can you strip for us again?" I hit them both in the face when they grabbed my waist. "Don't push your luck, when I'm in a good mood."

* * *

**Please tell me you enjoyed it! I'm updating again soon!**


	5. Why? I sing

**Me: 5th Chapter :)**

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

It's been two days since I made the mistake of stripping in front of the host club, now Hikaru and Kaoru are driving me loopy, asking me to strip again. I recently joined the host club, but didn't have a type, causing the girls to become quite curious, after all I wasn't going to sing.

"I shalt bid you farewell, my sweet princess." I said to the last customer of the day, she looked rather flushed, after all who knew what a girl would like to hear unless they were a girl.  
"She's a natural..." I heard Blondie mumble, "What was that Blondie? Are you scared I'll steal your customers?" I beckoned, intimidating him as I wished, he went to his corner and started growing mushrooms again, causing me to sweat-drop.

One of the twins blew in my ear, which resulted in him getting a book to the face "Pack it in Hikaru!" I growled, only to see the twins do thier brotherly love act for the seventh time today, I choked in disgust 'What is up with the girls at this school?' I asked myself. "I don't know." Mori stood behind me, silent as always "Since when did you start reading minds?" I asked him, he just nodded while I looked at him, questioning his abilities.

I turned away and heard a scream, everyone ran towards it only to reveal the last customer who I'd said farewell to was collapsed on the floor. I saw Blondie start to hyperventilate, that's when I noticed the blood. She had been shot, a bullet through her chest and a sad expression on her face.  
I stared at everyone, they just stared back, I was sorry to realize this girl looked a bit like me, except her eyes were green. Someone was after me.  
I gasped and ran out the building, but I could tell the host club was hot on my heels. I ran towards the houses across the street when someone shot at me, only missing by a few inches. Someone was on the roof of the house I was across from, I saw him retake his aim, but he then changed his aim away from me. Without thinking I ran to Hikaru and the others as they exited the building and leaped infront of them. I was wounded, my arm stinging like a bitch.

It was a matter of terror when I saw my arm, blood staining the fabric of my uniform while I stared at the ripped tissues of my arm. All I could do was scream "Bastard!"  
I felt someone pick me up as I started to get dizzy from the loss of blood, I stared until I passed out. Hikaru?

I woke up in a white room, there was a feeling of shock when I found Kaoru sitting asleep one side of me while holding my hand, I turned my head to see Hikaru in the exact same position with my other hand. 'Ummm...what?' I thought staring into nothing, I attempted to get up, but it resulted in me crying because of the pain in my arm. And, that woke the twins up.

"Sora!" They shouted simultaneously, I stared at them, Hikaru seemed to have had more of a distraught sound in his voice. All I could say though is "Yo!" I winked, only to be interrupted by Blondie prancing in with a rose, then putting it in with a bunch of other roses, about 13 others in the vase, I glared at him. "Oi! Blondie, can you stop with the prancing for at least one god damned minute!" I shouted, only then did he realize I was awake. "My, Sora my lovely dau-" He started, but I cut him off "I'm not your fuckin' daughter!" I shouted. This caught everyone by surprise and the rest of the host club entered as I was about to get up. I dragged myself up, all the while getting Hikaru and Kaoru to stop trying to lay me back down. I was weak, but still quite powerful.

SLAP!

I hit Blondie around the face, leaving everyone shocked. "Don't go around presuming that just because I'm a host, you can call yourself my father.!" I growled, and went to leave the room, when Otori blocked my route "Move it!" I shouted, barging past him.

Everyone was remaining in the room, while I ran. I ran to a place, a place that was abandoned 10 years ago. 10 years ago, it caught on fire.

I sat in silence, picking up bits of brick that were laying among the remains of my old room, where mother died.

I had the sudden urge to sing. It'd been years since I had came to this place, the last time was when I was six and I was left here, alone. I had found the orphange that day, and I'd stayed there ever place was the last place where I'd sung.  
I felt this was the only place I'd allow myself to sing.

(This song is Dear Angel, April Sixth, I don't own it)

_Dear angel of mine, Yeah  
_  
_Where do I start to express how I feel?_

_Well, my love's gone blind._

_Now all that I feel is what I hear._

_Your words rip and tear, and_

_through my heart so weak and pure._

_Now I find myself wanting to die_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_So I break you away, away, away from me._

_So I break you away, away, away from me._

_As I sit here alone, ohh_

_thinking about everything that you said._

_You know since I'm alone._

_Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead._

_Cause without you my life's gone down..._

_What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I break you away..._

_This freak I became,_

_My enemy._

_This freak i became,_

_My enemy._

_From my angel to my enemy_

_And I don't know_

_Yeah_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I bleed for the second time tonight_

_holding the love that's in my mind._

_If only my love could be with you._

_If only this pain, this pain died too_

_I'll break you away!_

_All thats in my mind_

_So break you away_

_All thats in my mind_

_so break you away, away, away from me_

_So break you away, away, away from me_

_and I don't know_

_Sincerely Yours._

Then I started to cry.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	6. Shiki and Sora

**ME: Whoop-de-doo! Next chapter is up.**

**Haruhi: I'm glad you continued, I wanted to know what was to happen next.**

**ME: Ohhh Look at Haruhi getting all curious -smirk-**

**Haruhi: BloodBendingDancer doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**ME: True Dat!**

* * *

I walked back to the orphanage, only to find the host club there in my room.  
I groaned; grabbed Otori by the ear and dragged him out of my room. "Spill it Otori, why the fuck are you guys here?" I hissed, "My goodness, there's no reason for you to talk to me like that." He said plainly, meanwhile I just glared at him. He took a step towards me "Though, I wish for you to come with us on a small vacation tomorrow that Tamaki suggested." I just stared at him blankly "Say what now? No!" I yelled, he took another step and towered over me "It wasn't a request." I just glared 'Damned Rich People' "Fine, if I can take one person with me!" I demanded, I watched him as he hesitated "Who?" I grinned, and pushed him out of the way so I could go to my room. "You'll see!"

Of course I had completely forgotten someone was out to get me.

~Later that evening~

"Thank god! The Host Club's gone!" I breathed, collapsing onto my bed. I thought about how I met everyone, not the best way to meet, getting dragged around by Hikaru and Kaoru to Music room 3, then getting brought into things.  
I thought about the girls I met and how blind they are to see it's all an act, referring to the twins' dumb 'twincest' act and the matter of Haruhi and myself being female, they are so stupid.  
I thought long and hard about the previous conversations about the trip, trying to find any hint as to where I'm getting dragged. Then, I remembered my bargain with Otori. I could bring one person with me, and I knew exactly who to take.

I jumped up from my bed and made my way down the cluttered hallway.

"SHIKI!" I shouted, standing outside the door at the end of the hall. The door opened and I saw the little 8 year old girl, as always her eyes were bright and cheerful and I became quite envious of the purple that was mixed within her blue eyes, and her long silver hair ended at her waist with small blonde kink to it -she was quite the beautiful child-.

**[Link showing what she looks like is on my profile]**

"Shiki! How would you like to go on a small vacation with me and some of my friends?" I asked, she stared at me as if I was crazy -which I was- so I gave her the puppy dog eyes, which was her weakness.  
Shiki nodded and slammed the door in my face.  
"I never thought you could be so rude child!" I said being all dramatic like Blondie, I heard her giggling on the other side of the door, which was a good sign that she was definitely coming.

I opened her door and picked her up in a fireman carry. I started spinning round and round with her in my arms, I got too dizzy and fell back on her bed, I started laughing.

Then I heard Shiki say "So, where are we going?" I covered up the fact that even I didn't know by winking at her and saying "You'll have to wait and see."

I got up from the bed and went into her closet, I grabbed her swimsuit, 6 pairs of knickers and socks, 5 t-shirts, 5 pairs of trousers - I knew she didn't like skirts, she was just so much like me- then I found, right at the back, a purple dress. I grabbed it and put it with the other stuff, but I didn't let her see I had it. I grabbed a suitcase from under her bed, I don't know why there's suitcases under everyone's beds, and stuffed everything in it.  
I then dragged her to the bathroom at the other end of the hall and got her toothbrush, I didn't know which was hers, and then got her special strawberry flavored toothpaste from under the sink.  
I told her to get 2 pairs of shoes and put them in her suitcase, meanwhile I was scavenging for a pair of black pumps to hide in her suitcase. I found them just before she returned to her room and quickly stuffed he remains of her stuff in the suitcase. I was just about to search for some PJs for her, but remembered she just wears my baggy shirts to sleep, she never did like PJs so she used my shirts as nighties.

It was her bedtime by the time we were finished and she looked completely tuckered out. She lay on her bed, 5 seconds away from falling asleep. I gently grabbed her head and kissed her forehead "Goodnight, Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite. And If They Do?" I whispered, "Kick their ass" Shiki mumbled, and I giggled silently 'She is so much like me' I thought, exiting her room into the hallway.

I was like this towards Shiki, why? Because she got abandoned here 6 months ago, she knew her parents didn't love her, and her father used to beat her. She came here practically beaten to a pulp, it took a long time for her bruises to become less extravagent, and I've been looking out for her ever since.  
Shiki once said "If I ever had an older sister, I'd want her to be you." this made me feel happy when she said this, and I stopped blocking out the rest of the world. I even got her a Christmas present, Christmas isn't for another 4 months, but I still already have it just in case it's sold out later in the year.

I went to my room and started packing, I got my underwear, trousers, and shirts and vests sorted, along with my bathroom supplies and stuffed them in my suitcase. I didn't own a swim suit, and I wasn't one to actually care. I grabbed my converse, my knee high boots and my army boots. Then continued to stuff them into my suitcase.

I was only 9:00pm and I wouldn't be able to sleep, even if I tried to knock myself out.

I got a strange idea, I knew I was into music, but what about if I tried saving up for a guitar?

I got a jar and went through my room, searching for loose change. I ended up with only 1034 yen. Pretty bad considering the price for a guitar.

I collapsed onto my bed, thinking of some way to earn money ASAP. 'Prostitute for the twins?' I snickered at the idea, my god I was desperate, but not that desperate.

Soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

**ME: What do you think?**

**Shiki: Hurray for an appearance!**

**ME: Please Review!**


	7. Pedo! What?

**Me: Wooohoooo next chapter!**

**Shiki: Took you long enough.**

**Hikaru: True Dat!**

**Me: Grrrrr... Somebody do the flippin' disclaimer!**

**Kaoru: She Doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

"Stupid alarm clock!" I groaned, after throwing it against the wall. There was a sudden pull at my bedsheets, revealing me in a pair of boxers and a vest top. "Sora! Sora! Sora! Soooraaaaaa!" Shiki yelled, discarding the blanket in her hand. "Go Away! It's way to cold for this!" I mumbled violently into my pillow, wrapping my arms around my self trying to keep warm.

There was suddenly something laying beside me, causing me to open my eyes to look at it. My hand went into that 'thing's' face, pushing it rather violently off of my bed "Screw off Hikaru!" I shouted, sitting up quite quickly to see where he came from. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hunny were standing outside my door snickering at the fact I was so moody in the mornings.

I dragged Hikaru out of my room by his feet.  
"Let me sleep!" I yelled, slamming the door and collapsing on my bed.

**~15 minutes Later~**

"I hate you all..." I mumbled, reaching for my suitcase and gesturing for Shiki to get hers. I didn't like mornings at the best of times, but the host club was here and I was pissed.

"Jeez Tamaki, you didn't have to drag me out of bed, all you had to do is ask." I acted innocent, he pulled me into a hug, resulting me to glare at him. So much for innocence.

"Sora!" Shiki screamed, I jumped out of my skin and leaped towards Shiki's bedroom. I saw her, practically stumbling over stuff on her bedroom floor, just to get away from that one corner of the room. 'Damned Spiders' I thought as I went to remove it from Shiki's room.

I cupped the spider in my hand when I had a great idea. "Ohh Blondie..." I coo'd from Shiki's room "I got something to show ya..." I winked at Shiki, who was quite blatently trying to refrain from laughing.

A few seconds later, Blondie screamed and ran to Kyoya "Mommy! Sora is scary!" I grasped at Kyoya's legs, Shiki couldn't stop laughing, "You better let go, or I'll be scarier." Kyoya said. I grinned "True Dat!" I beamed, this guy might actually be fun to hang with.

It went quiet...

"Where's the twins?" I asked, getting nervous, those two are trouble.  
"I believe that they are getting something for you." Kyoya stated, he was cold hearted, but his eyes portrayed mischief. This made me confused. I chose to ignore it and noticed Shiki's suitcase was now downstairs. "Everyone ready?" Hunny grinned, everyone agreed. We got into the limo awaiting us outside the orphanage. I saw a sparkle in Shiki's eyes, she had never been in a limo... Neither had I, but I wasn't really phased by the whole 'rich people' thing.

Hikaru and Kaoru were already in the limo, Blondie went in first, then it was Hunny and Mori, Haruhi, then Kyoya gestured for me and Shiki to enter, which we did, then he got in last.

I ended up sitting next to Hikaru, whilst Shiki sat in a small ball next to Kaoru. She wasn't really one for the whole 'meet new people' thing, and I could tell she was actually scared to talk to the twins.

I stared at Shiki, but Hikaru was staring at me. "You care a lot about her, huh?" He whispered, I just nodded, I stared Hikaru in the eye and went to whisper in his ear, he flinched, but I took no notice of it "Get your brother to talk to her please? She doesn't really like meeting new people and I'm pretty sure she's scared of you two and Kyoya." He nodded his head in understanding and whispered something to his brother.

"Hey, umm... Little girl?"  
Shiki looked up and glared at Kaoru, then looked over at me and jumped for me. "Sora, he's being a pedo." She stated, there was a look of shock on everyones faces, especially the twins and Blondie. "Shiki, he was trying to be poli-" I was cut short when she shouted "If he was being polite, he wouldn't have gone 'Hey, Little girl', he would've said "Hello, my name is... What is yours?"

There was then a long silence for the rest of the journey.

"Hey! Everyone, we are here!" Blondie shouted, breaking the silence.

We were at...

* * *

**Kaoru: I'm not a pedo!**

**Shiki: I think otherwise.**

**Me: -sigh- Review please!**


	8. Tamaki's Vacation Home

**ME: Next Chapter!**

**Hikaru: Please enjoy the suffering.**

**Haruhi: What suffering?**

**ME: Nevermind... I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

"Blondie! Get Your Ass Over Here Right Now!" I screeched, chasing after him as he ran across the beach, until I caught up with him and tackled him. I sat on his stomach so he couldn't move. "Why didn't you tell me we were coming here of all places!?" I yelled, he started to call for help, but nobody came to help him. Shiki walked over to us and flicked Blondie's forehead, this made me snicker.

"You wanted to see me and Haruhi in our swinsuits didn't you!?"

I could feel Kyoya's ice cold stare drilling through the back of my mind. I got off of Blondie and took Shiki's hand "Come on Shiki, let's get away from this perverted oaf." I said blandly, pulling Shiki away.

I sighed as the twins came up to me and Shiki, causing Shiki to leave and run over to Hunny and Mori. I could hear Hunny talking to Shiki "Hey, I think your hair is really pretty Shi-chan!" he grinned "Don't call me 'Shi-chan'" Shiki glared 'Ouch... Why is she so much like me?' I thought, as I felt two pairs of arms slide around my waist.  
"Kaoru, Hikaru get off." I glared, reaching for my trouser pocket "And, if we don't?" They smirked at the same time. I pulled out my pocket knife and started playing with it, which made them back away quickly. 'Works every time' I smirked.

I noticed Haruhi was still sitting in the limo.  
"Hey, Haruhi." I said looking in through the open door, she was slow to respond, she looked somewhat...scared?  
"You okay?" I asked, getting into the limo and sitting next to her. She nodded, but her hands started trembling, I took them in mine and gave her a reassuring smile, which made her smile a little.

"Sora? Haruhi? You in there?" Kyoya asked, tapping on the window. "Yeah Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi called out.  
I opened the window slowly and as Kyoya came into view I had an urge, "Hello, Mr Bond." Urge relieved, Kyoya didn't look amused, but I could see Shiki behind him, trying not to laugh. "Get out of the limo." He sighed, I did so and was then followed by Haruhi.

I got my suitcase, as well as Shiki's, and started walking up to the Vacation home set on the beach.

I hated the beach, but Shiki loved it, so I just went with the flow.

When I entered the house, it was huge, me and Shiki stood out like sore thumbs, with this fancy place and us wearing old shirts and ripped jeans.  
"Welcome to Tamaki's beach vacation home." Kyoya said walking up behind us. I just stared in awe as Shiki started running about, down hallways, up hallways, up stairs, up more stairs, round corners, the whole place had been ventured to, top to bottom, and that was only 2 minutes after we arrived.

I sighed, "Okay, what's the sleeping arrangements?" I asked, expecting Kyoya to explain, but instead it was Blondie  
"We all get our own room, I will be room 1; Kyoya,room 2; Mori, room 3; Hunny, room 4; Kaoru, room 5; Hikaru, room 6; Sora, room 7; Shiki, room 8; and then you Haruhi, will be in room 9. Everyone clear?"  
We all nodded, "I feel uncomfortable knowing the twins know my location..." I whispered to Shiki and Haruhi, they both suppressed a small giggle.

Within minutes I was in my room sorting my baggage, when Hikaru and Kaoru barged in their swimtrunks. "Let's go down to the beach!" They yelled, practically dragging me already. I escaped their grasp and tried to get them to understand "1, I don't like the beach. 2, I don't own a swimsuit." I said, the twins gasped in horror, or excitement, I don't know.

They grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me to Hikaru's room. "Why am I here?" I asked, glaring at them "We knew one of you girls wouldn't bring a swimsuit, so we brought these." Kaoru explained, while Hikaru flicked a bright light on, revealing several different types of bikini. "Oh no..." I gasped, "Oh yes..." They smirked.

They tied me to the chair while I was staring in horror.  
"So which one do you want?" They asked.

My Reply?  
"I hate you..." I grimaced

* * *

**ME: What do you think?**

**Haruhi: Ohh _that_ suffering.**

**ME: Please Review :3**


	9. Shiki's Revenge

**Me: Misery to Hikaru and Kaoru!**

**Hikaru: BloodBendingDancer doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

"You'll never catch me alive!"

"Sora get back here!"

"Never!"

I was running as fast as i could around Blondie's vacation home, the twins chasing me, until I ran into a_ magical pillar_ that suddenly appeared right in front of me. Too bad that the twins weren't able to avoid it either, but I was lying on my back on the floor by the time they ran into it. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, I was so dizzy, 'Oh look, twins holding bikinis... Wait.'

I started running again, entering the first room I saw. Hikaru's room "Ack. More bikinis" Okay, second room, Kyoya's.  
I saw Kyoya standing by his bed, and instinctively shouted "Hide me!" he gave me a strange look when I jumped into his closet shouting "For Narnia!"

"Oh Sora~ Are you in here?" the twins coo'd while entering Kyoya's room, "I could have sworn she came in here." Hikaru said, I heard the shuffling of feet coming towards the closet.

'Oh shit' I thought, "Kyoya? Do you know where Sora might be hiding?" Kaoru asked.  
I held my breath. 'Please Kyoya, don't tell them, please? Kyoya don't tell!' I thought, practically begging in my head. Someone leaned against the closet door. I panicked slightly, going further into the back of the closet.

Tension started to practically drip from the air 'Don't tell them...' I thought, curling into a ball.

"Sorry, I did see her run past me towards Tamaki's room though." I heard the twins leave, I sighed in relief, Kyoya saved me from a bikini that  
was practically nothing. That's new.

I pushed against the door of the closet, trying to open it, but someone was still leaning against it. "Kyoya, can I come out?" I asked, leaning against the door.  
He suddenly moved, causing the door to open and me to fall on my face. "Damned Gravity..." I mumbled. I looked up at Kyoya, his face asked me to explain. I sighed; got up and sat on his bed.

"Okay, so the twins took me to Hikaru's room because they found out I didn't own a swimsuit. They tied me to a chair and revealed several types of disgustingly flashy bikini. While they chose a bikini, I started to gnaw at the ropes they tied me with. Wh-" I was cut off by his strange expression  
"Let me finnish. When I had chewed through them, I made a break for it. It took them a second to realize I left, and they started going after me demanding I go back to Hikaru's room, and try on the bikinis, of course I said no and they came after me, skimpy bikini in hand."  
He stared at me, as if questioning why I came into his room.  
"I accidentally ran into the first room I saw, which was Hikaru's, I then ran into the second room I saw, which was this one." I said, I suddenly realized Kyoya was not wearing a top and I had walked in on him as he was about to change into his swimtrunks, trouser button undone and all.  
I walked towards the door, attempting to escape quickly before he noticed the light blush that had emerged onto my face.  
"Now, I have to go find Shiki before she goes on a rampage about something I packed for her." I grinned, hurrying out the door.

I ran straight to Shiki's room, only to find her not in there.  
I panicked, after all she** was** in my care "Shiki!" I shouted, only to have Hikaru standing in the doorway. "She's in my room, helping Kaoru pick a bikini for you." I stared blankly at him "Wha? Why?" Hikaru shrugged, causing me to glare at him "Something about revenge." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his room.

The door was opened to reveal Shiki pointing to a bikini which was one of many Kaoru was holding up. She grinned at me when I entered, and Hikaru was blocking the door with himself.

**[Sora's chosen bikini is on my profile]**

I sighed miserably. "Fine. You win. I'll wear it." I said, in my 'I'm Pissed Off' Tone.

* * *

**ME: Death to the swimsuits! Let's Burn Them All!**

**Shiki: MEAHAHAHAAA! REVENGE!**

**ME: Why are you so much like me? O.o**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Beaches and Weeping Willows

**ME: So I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I worked really REALLY hard on it.**

**Hikaru: If something weird happens to me 'n' Kaoru I'm holding you responsible.**

**ME: OH pishposh. I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

I found that the bikini wasn't so bad after all, even if it showed my scar. It was actually a really **really **good way to torture Blondie.  
"Tamaki-sempai! The twins are trying to seduce me again!" I shouted, twins wrapping themselves around me; Blondie running to the rescue screaming "You devil twins! Stay away from poor, innocent Sora!" Or something like that.  
But I have my ways of torture, I gripped at Hikaru's arm and said "Ohh Hikaru, you're soo strong!" this made Blondie start fuming and when I asked "Can you pick me up? My legs are getting tired..." I swear Blondie practically exploded.

Of course it was all part of the act, but when Hikaru actually picked me up -it was bridal style- and I saw a blush creep onto his face. But, of course when I'm wearing a bikini and I'm getting picked up by Hikaru who is wearing swim trunks; our bare skin touching, I can't help but feel a bit flustered about it myself.

While thinking all this I immediatly blamed the person whose idea it was to do this anyway. Kaoru. I swear he's out to get me and his brother together, Only question is, Why?

I ran after Shiki on the beach, trying to tickle her in the process.  
Shiki hated getting tickled by me, mostly because I was merciless and last time she almost wet herself.  
Shiki slided out of my grasp when she ran through Mori's legs, but because the sand was so shifty I couldn't stop properly and ran straight into him, and ended up with a face full of sand. I pushed myself up from the mound of sand; saw Mori on his ass rubbing the back of his neck, and immediately started apologizing "Oh Mori, I'm so sorry..."_ Hey that rhymed_"Hn." "No, I'm serious." I said "No, you're Sora, not serious." He said, blank expression and all, 'Interesting, attempt of humor' I thought, trying to supress a smirk. I stood up and reached my hand out to him; he took it; said "It's alright." and left. Leaving me trying to remember what I was doing.

"SORA!" someone screamed my name, because of the high pitch I recognised it as Shiki. Shiki doesn't scream unless there is trouble, which means... "Oh shit!" I shouted, running towards her voice.

I saw her on top of a cliff, she was cornered by 3 guys wearing hoodies, which covered thier faces. "Shiki!" I shouted, I saw the host club running around towards the cliff, they were taking the route of going up 3 flights of stone stairs, then up a hill.

They wouldn't make it in time.

I wasn't thinking when my feet started moving, I was not going to let them hurt her, I was going to climb up the cliff. The host club stopped and stared in astonishment.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, until I had actually almost reached the top. In one swift move, I was at the top of the cliff, with Shiki behind me. I was protecting her, like I promised myself when I met her.

"HEY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR FAT ARSES OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, there was anger running through my veins, there was fire in my blood. One boy advanced on me, one boy was soon out cold. It was a sudden attack of energy and anger. One boy finnished, Two boys left.

I gripped Shiki's hand and started walking foward, my bangs were covering my eyes and I could feel myself trembling. "Move!" I demanded when the boys were standing in my way, I pushed Shiki through the opening between them, which was soon closed. They were way to predictable. I watched Shiki as she ran to the host club, with a smile on my face.

Once again, I was trapped like the first time when Hikaru saved me.

One boy made his way behind me, while the other stayed up front, blocking my escape. 'Shit' I thought.

**~With the host club~**

"Shiki! Are you okay? Where's Sora?" Hikaru and Kaoru panicked "S-she saved me, bu- but she got trapped!" Shiki shouted alerting the whole club. The thing is, Hikaru and Kaoru started running for Sora when Shiki said 'but'.

**~Back on the Cliff~**

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I growled at the two boys, they were looking me up and down.  
"You know that bikini makes you look really hot. Even with your scar." The one who was blocking my escape said, the one behind me was taking the chance of getting really close behind me, and whispered in my ear "How 'bout some fun?"

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled the string around my neck that was keeping my bikini top up.  
I went to punch him, but the one who was blocking my exit grabbed my arms, making me unable to move them.  
I tried head-butting them, but it wasn't that long before I was trying more and more to stop them.

My breasts were revealed and the boy behind me started to grasp at one. I started to struggle more and more, but I seemed to just be hurting myself.

"Y-you Bastards!" I heard, it was Hikaru's voice, they looked away from me to see Hikaru and Kaoru fuming with rage.  
I took the opportunity given when they were distracted.  
I managed to get an arm free and punch the guy behind me in a place no man wants to get hit, then punched the other in the face.  
The two boys fell to the ground in pain, one grasping his face, the other grasping his balls.

I pulled my bikini top back to cover myself; I felt tears attempt to emerge from my eyes. I didn't allow it. I stared at the twins and they stared back at me, I was good at hiding my emotions, but they seemed to notice that so many emotions running through me at on time, is practically hell.  
My emotions attempted to swallow me whole, I was Fearful, Devastated, Confused, Angry, and thankful to the twins.  
I smiled, but it was a sort of sad smile, and started walking.  
I walked past the twins, who were standing in shock.  
I walked past the host club, who were questioning me and were fearful.  
I walked past Shiki, who I just smiled to -I didn't want her to see me in such a state.

I kept walking, I didn't know where to, but I wanted a place where I couldn't be found. A place where I could let my emotions run freely.

I walked about 5 miles. Then, I had found it. It was an old feild which surrounded a weeping willow, such a beautiful tree.

I sat upon one of the branches, concealed by the tree, until I couldn't take it. I cried.  
It's funny how it's called a 'weeping willow' and I started weeping.

* * *

**I only have one thing to say... REVIEW!**


	11. Even angels have their wicked schemes

**ME: Okay, this Chapter starts in Shiki's POV**

**SHIKI: WHOOOOOHOOOO!**

**ME: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

I watched as the two twins pummeled the three boys who were on the cliff practically to death. In fact, there seemed to be a line forming behind them, guess everyone wants to beat the crap out of them.

I was so upset about what happened, but even through my blurry vision I couldn't help but realize that Sora was gone. "Hey, where do you think Sora is?" I asked the girl, I believe she was called Haruhi, she looked down at me and then looked around. "I think she went back to the house, want to go check?" She said, I nodded and started walking.  
I heard her tell the Blonde Idiot that we were going to find Sora, and saw her jog up to be next to me as I ventured to find the one person I considered family, Sora.

I walked into the house and started running towards Sora's room.  
She wasn't in it.  
I ran to my room. No.  
I ran into Haruhi's, then Hikaru's, Kaoru's, Mori's, Hunny's, Glasses' room, then the Blonde Idiot's.  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No.  
She wasn't in any of them. This is when I got scared, I started shouting her name. No response.  
Went through every room in the house, she wasn't anywhere.  
"HARUHI!" I shouted, close to tears, I watched her run up the stairs and I threw myself at her. Sora wasn't here, I let my walls break down.

I felt Haruhi pick me up, as I sobbed into her clothes, and she walked back outside "TAMAKI-SEMPAI!" She shouted, yeah because an idiot's gonna help me. "Twins." I mumbled, she heard and shouted for them too.

Soon enough, all of them were away from the cliff except the glasses dude, he seemed to be on the phone calling the police or something.

I stopped crying and turned to the twins. "Find her." I demanded "Find My Sister!" They looked at me confused, I glared at them through teary eyes. "Sora's family. Find her!" I shouted. They nodded, and started running to find Sora, my sister.

She's not related by blood, but she might as well be.

_**HIKARU'S POV**_

I know that Shiki isn't _actually _related to Sora, but she loves her like a sister. But Shiki's not the only reason I'm going to find her...

I ran with my brother at my side. If I know anything about Sora, it's that she goes somewhere hidden when she wants to cry. "Kaoru, she won't be in a crowded place. She'll be hidden." I said to my brother.  
We kept running, the only place that we could find that wasn't crowded was a field with a tree. Wait. "SORA!" I shouted, Kaoru seemed to have caught on and started shouting her name as well.  
"Wait, Hikaru, she won't respond. We're gonna have to go into the field and find her..." Kaoru said to me, he was right. She wouldn't just shout back to us, she'd want to be invisible.

Before Kaoru could say anything else, I jumped over the fence and started running through the field's long grass towards the tree.  
I heard Kaoru behind me, and stopped. I could hear something else. I could hear someone singing.  
I got Kaoru to stop bounding through the grass and got him to listen. He heard it too. I wasn't crazy.  
We got closer, and listened.

_On the first page, of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised,_

_Even angels have thier wicked schemes,_

_And you take that to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you've lost your mind,_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way y-_

"Who's There!?" This took me and Kaoru by surprise, she'd stopped singing and found us.  
"Sora. It's the twins." Kaoru said calmly. She dropped from the branch of the tree, and glared at us. She looked like a big mess, her black hair was turned from brushed to bedhead, her blue eyes were filled with devastation and she looked as if she'd been crying for hours. I walked towards her, but she backed away. "Y-you heard me singing?" Sora asked, I simply nodded.

I was taken aback when she ran at me and started hitting my chest, it wasn't hard enough for it to hurt, but I could see she was devastated I looked over at my brother, he shrugged, he didn't know what to do. But, I reacted on instinct. I pulled her into an embrace, she was still upset, but at least she wasn't hitting me anymore.

Only now I'd found her, had I noticed it was dark. It was getting colder and she stood there in a bikini, and us in swim trunks. None of us had our phones on us, so I picked Sora up bridal style and started running with my brother along side me. Sora started crying into my chest, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 'Shiki has a brave sister' I thought, smiling down at her.

We were a 5 minute walk away from the house, and Sora seemed calmer. As in calmer that she'd fallen asleep crying.  
I slowed down my pace, while Kaoru kept running, she looked so peaceful.  
I looked around and saw no one was around. As if it was instinct I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Even angels have their wicked schemes." I whispered as I pulled away.

"I saw that." A voice said, I spun around to see Haruhi, Kaoru and Shiki hiding in the bushes. Haruhi was smiling. Kaoru was smirking. Shiki stood with her arms crossed, quite blatantly thinking 'Blackmail Material'. And I stood Blushing a deep pink.

'I can't believe I did that...' I thought.

* * *

**Shiki: That was interesting *Smirks***

**Hikaru: Don't blackmail me!**

**ME: Reveiw please!**


	12. Kyoya's new wake up call

**ME: Okay, this is back in Sora's POV**

**Shiki: Ohh what's going on?**

**Me: Never you mind. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of silence. It was rather shocking, considering I'm with the host club. I emerge from my bed, remembering what happened the day before.  
I had ran away, to that weeping willow tree, cried for a good couple of hours; started singing and was found by the twins. I awoke from a slumber of which happened to be in the arms of Hikaru; was brought into my room and got changed. Haruhi and Shiki talked with me. I broke down again and couldn't stop crying, Haruhi left me with Shiki; we both fell asleep.  
'Oh crap' I thought, searching through the bedsheets for Shiki. "S-sora..." Shiki mumbled, I looked over the bed to find Shiki asleep on the floor. I sighed, picked her up and put her in my bed.

I looked over to my clock to check the time. 5:03am. I got changed into a pair of my combats, my army green vest, and put my army boots on. Completed with a belt, pocket knife in pocket, and me putting my short hair in a ponytail, a _really short _ponytail. It isn't surprising how much I look like I belong in the army.

**[Sora's Army outfit has a link on my profile]**

I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then dashed out the door. I hoped Shiki would get enough sleep.

I walked down the hallway, but I didn't even manage to get past Hikaru's room -which is next to mine- when I stopped.

I had walked into Hikaru, literally, he ended up on the floor on his back and I ended up... partially on top of him.  
My face was near his waist. 'Geeez! What is with this club and getting me into awkward positions?' I asked myself, getting up off of Hikaru and reaching out my hand to help him up.

He didn't take my hand, he looked slightly confused.  
"What's with the army get-up?" He asked looking me up and down, I glared at him "W-wait... are you in the army?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Great! I'm working with a bloody genius here." I said sarcastically, he stared at me in shock, "Yes. I'm obviously in the army. After all I'm 15 years old." I said, once again sarcastically.  
"Wait... That is younger than the legal age to join." He said, 'My god he's an idiot' I thought, rolling my eyes I say "I was joking idiot. You need to learn about sarcasm, again." I laughed.  
He still just stared at me, still sprawled out on the floor.

I stepped over him, spun around and went to ask why he was up so early, but he beat me to it. "Why're you up so early?" I stared at him -he was now standing- and he stared at me. The only difference was the smallest, slightest, ittybitty blush trying not to emerge from his face.

I smirked "I was going to ask you the exact same question... So, why are you up this early? Was it to see if you could see my sleeping face?" I said walking up real close to him, flirt act #4 in progress, and then wrapping my arms around him from behind. I wanted to see that blush emerge and I wanted to see it A.S.A.P.

I felt his body stiffen when I breathed on his neck, "You didn't answer my question" I whispered into his ear.  
I was counting down in my head '5. 4. 3...' He was stalling. '2.1...'  
Boom.  
A blush was on his face. 'Man I'm good' I thought, as I chuckled at his blush.  
"Hikaru? Are you okay? I can feel the heat radiating off of your cheeks." I said, innocent act #1 in progress.  
I put my hands on either side of his face, and leaned my forehead against his. I could_ actually _feel the heat coming from his face. Which made me laugh.

I couldn't help it and just walked away, leaving him, standing in a hallway, blushing bright red.

I walked onto the beach, and just stared at the ocean and the sunrise. Orange, Red, and Yellows flooded across the sky. Leaving me at peace with myself.

I sighed happily, and had an urge to start running. So I did. I ran along the shore, and wearing my 'army get-up' as Hikaru called it, I looked as if I was actually in the army doing my morning run.  
I ran for about half an hour until the beach house was no longer in sight, I then decided it'd be best to get back, so I ran back as well.

By the time I got back, I saw Hunny and Mori had gotten up and were doing some stretches outside.  
I pulled my hair out of it's small ponytail because it was annoying me that my hair wasn't framing my face.  
Then, I walked up to Hunny and Mori "Wow. Takashi doesn't Sora-chan look like she's a cool army lady!?" Hunny yelled, causing me to smile. Mori just nodded. "Sora-chan do you want to come with us to get some breakfast?" Hunny asked, I could actually see the little flowers emerging from his smile. I didn't question the 'flowers' and said yes, we started walking towards the house.

I saw everyone at the table, everyone except Kyoya. "Hey Blondie! Where the hell's Kyoya?" I saw him stare at me in horror, I could tell nobody dared to wake him up... Everyone except me of course.

I jogged to Kyoya's room and saw him asleep 'Lazyass' I thought. I went up to his bed, leaving the door wide open, "Kyoya... Get up." I said, pulling at the top of his blanket to reveal his face. I saw a death glare sent my way, that didn't phase me at all. I thought for a second...

I had it.

"PRIVATE OTORI! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SECONDARY DRILL! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE SLEEPING! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY BED! WE'RE IN THE ARMY YOU DAFT BLOKE!"  
Immediate effect took place, he jumped out of his bed, stood at attention, and even saluted me. It took me a second to establish that he was only wearing his boxers.  
"PRIVATE OTORI! GET SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT! SHOWING A FEMALE OFFICER YOUR UNDERWEAR IS NOT A GOOD WAY OF MAKING UP FOR SLEEPING DURING A SECONDARY DRILL!"  
I saw him panic, it actually took a lot to try and suppress a laugh. 'My god! Wearing army clothes comes in handy.' I thought.

Kyoya had just put his trousers on and was about to do the buttons up, when he realized that he had not been dragged into the army, that he was not in the middle of a secondary drill, and that he had just been awoken by a girl wearing army clothing, who'd seen him in only underwear.

I saw his reaction, which was a complete look of shock, and it made him more shocked that I was collapsing to the floor because I couldn't stop laughing.  
He glared at me, and I immediately calmed down. "Death glares don't work on me." I grinned. He didn't stop glaring, and my reaction was grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out towards the dining room.

I heard a sudden fit of laughter from the twins, I looked at them and saw them pointing to Kyoya's trousers. Or at least where his trousers should be, I guess we lost them while I was dragging him.  
I couldn't even manage to supress my laughter when I saw everyone's reactions.  
Shiki covered her eyes with her hands, as expected from an 8 year old.  
Haruhi just sat there, her jaw was dropped and I couldn't stop laughing.  
Then there was Tamaki, who looked absolutely mortified.  
I saw Mori, poker-faced, no surprise there.  
Hunny, was trying to suppress a giggle.

I couldn't help but look up at Kyoya's face, he was blushing. BLUSHING! That was just shocking!

I bit my lip and walked back down the hallway we came from, found his trousers and threw them over his head.

I had a feeling I was gonna pay for this.

* * *

**Me: LOL**

**Kyoya: You're gonna pay for this...**

**Shiki: Hurray! REVENGE!**

**Kaoru: What is with you and revenge?**

**ME: Review please!**

**Kyoya: *demonic aura***

**ME: Oh shut it!**


	13. Damned Dresses

**ME: NEW Chapter!**

**Tamaki: What's happening this time? :D**

**ME: None of your buisness!**

**Tamaki: :'(**

**ME: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

"We're going out!" Blondie shouted, running up and down the hallway. 'How am I supposed to put up with this another two days?' I asked myself. 'Blondie's an idiot, and I'm probably gonna get Kyoya's revenge on a silver platter. Not to mention...'  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get out of my room! I need to get changed!" I shout at the twins, they seem unneffected. I have to get changed because_ apparently _I'm meant to look more lady-like on outings, so that means I can't wear my army gear. 'Damned rich people.' I thought.  
"Sora, we're here..." Hikaru started, "...to help you." Kaoru finnished. I glanced in thier direction, seeing that they don't plan on leaving any time soon.  
I picked up my pillow to reveal a certain object. "Oh... when did this knife get under my pillow?" I say innocently as I picked it up.  
I watch the two boys scramble out of my door.  
I've slept with a knife under my pillow ever since I was shot. They should've seen it coming.

I grab a pair of my worn jeans and my pirate/ninja/ducky shirt, it's a duck wearing an eyepatch, with a load of ninja weapons. (It's a brand called 'goodie two sleeves. It's really cool!)  
I grab my converse and slip them on while hopping towards Shiki's door.  
I wanted to make sure she was ready, so when I opened the door I expected to see her lounging on her bed. What I didn't expect to see was a pair of twins sitting on Shiki's bed, while Shiki showed them all of her clothes. I gasped at the sight of the twins. They gasped at the sight of my clothes.

'Shit' I thought, backing up into the wall behind me 'Damned walls!'  
The twins stood up, took one step, and I ran for it, and they followed.

_**~HALF AN HOUR LATER~  
**_  
"Hikaru, I'm not wearing that dress!" I shout, as Hikaru holds up a pink knee-high dress, "Why not? I think it'll look cute on you..." Hikaru moaned, I ran to the opposite side of the room. "One. It's PINK! Two. It's a DRESS!" I shouted "Three. If it took you half an hour to catch me just to show me that... You're An Idiot!" I jumped over the bed when Hikaru came around it, still holding the disgustingly pink dress. "Sora, if you don't put it on... I'll let m'lord dress you." Hikaru smirked, and I just stared in terror. He was serious. "Give me the dress. BUT, if I don't feel comfortable wearing it... We pick an outfit, together!" I demanded, snatching the outfit.

**[Dress is linked on my profile]**

_**~5 minutes later~  
**_  
"Sora, I know you'll look pretty. Just come out of the bathroom." Hikaru said, he was trying to encourage me to show him the dress. "I don't want to look pretty, I wanna look _me_!" I growled.

_**~Another 5 minutes later~**_

"Sora! Get your ass out here!" Shiki shouted at me through the door, "Never! Oh and Hikaru? Give me my clothes back!" I shouted. Hikaru had taken my jeans and shirt while I was changing. "I'm not giving your clothes back,until you come out wearing the dress." Hikaru said through the door, he was trying to open it from the otherside 'Hn, good luck.' I had been leaning against the door for the past ten minutes, and it was obvious by the difficulty of keeping it shut, that I was soon to be doomed.

"Takashi, open the door please?" I stared up in shock, trying to find a new way out... Window. I ran up to it and opened it, I jumped through it just as the door opened. I wouldn't get caught dead wearing this damned pink dress. Somehow I landed on my feet, jumping from a second floor bathroom, in a dress. I'm not dead. Yay.

I ran around the building, and sneaked in the back entrance. I'm pretty sure all of the host club were in the room with Hikaru and Shiki, I thought that until, because I'm just that lucky, I ran into Haruhi.  
She stared at me, then the pink dress, then a look of utter disgust was shown on her face. "Oh dear... Twins?" I nodded "Ladylike?" I nodded again "Window?" I nodded again, then realised she knew my escape routes. "How did yo-" She just looked at me with a stern look on her face, she looked over her shoulder -nobody there- then craned her neck through the doorway -all clear-

She put her hand out to help me up, I gladly took it. "Look, I'm gonna help you. I'll go; you wait for my signal." She said, walking slowly around the doorway.

She was helping me... Oh my god! Haruhi you're a life saver!

She crossed the hall, then motioned for me to hurry up. 'I love hand signals...' I thought, getting sidetracked. I ran as fast as I could across the hall, realising that nobody was actually around I had another urge, I started rolling on the floor like in the spy movies. I believe I actually saw Haruhi's mental facepalm.

"There she is!"

"Shit."

"Sora Hurry Up!"

I was getting dragged down the hall by Haruhi, I looked back to see Hikaru, Kaoru, Blondie, and Shiki dashing down after us. I started sprinting, I was now dragging Haruhi, I went head first into my room's door.

I became dizzy. My body felt numb. I lay on the floor. "Goodnight." I laughed before passing out.

I woke to the feeling of getting punched in the arm. Shiki. She still thought I was sleeping, she was definately wrong. I opened my eye just a little when she'd stopped punching, she'd turned around. I grabbed her by the waist; pulled her back, and started tickling her. "St-sto-" She laughed, 'umm...no.' I thought.

I kept tickling her, only to be pulled backwards and tickled myself. I thought I was merciless, but I was nothing compared to this. Kyoya was the only other person in the room other than Shiki... Oh Shit.

I stopped laughing just long enough to see Kyoya tickling me. The famous shadow king, torturing a girl by tickling her? That didn't sound right.

"Ky-Kyoya... st-stop..." I wheezed, I was finding it difficult to breathe, but he didn't stop. "Sora, this is my revenge..." he said coldly, 'What? That don't make sense... This isn't revenge unless you are 7.' I thought, I kept laughing as he tickled me. Shiki knew that now was the time to leave, so she did. I was stuck, until he leaned in more, that was when I dodged him and he ended up tripping onto the bed next to me. I took the chance to pin him, I sat on his back.  
He was still able to move a little, which made me struggle until we were in an awkward position.  
He was now lying on his back, and I had pinned him. Properly. I had his wrists in my hand, my other hand on his chest, and my legs were on either side of his waist. I didn't realise how wrong it looked, especially since I was still wearing the dress from earlier -and it becomes really short when you don't want it to.  
"Kyoya, what is wrong with you? Your revenge is to tickle me?" I asked, I saw him smirk "You're stronger than you look..." he stared at me, I could practically see the malevolent intent floating around him "...but so am I." The world flipped, Kyoya and I had switched roles.

He was now on top of me.

I glared daggers at him.

"I have something much more _fun _in mind."

His face became much closer to mine.

"Kyoya, can I borrow your shower gel?" Blondie asked, walking in through the door. His reaction to this scene was not what I wanted it to be. "I see you're busy..." he said walking back out of the room. "I'll come back later, then." He closed the door behind him. This left me gawking at the now closed door.

"My revenge..." He whispered, as he started leaning more and more close to my face. I squinted my eyes, dreading what he might do next.  
"You get to model for the twins **and **you have to be my maid for a whole 48 hours." I gasped, thinking 'Don't do the maid outfit. Don't do the maid outfit. Don't do the maid outfit.'  
"You're gonna have to ask the twins for the maid outfit by the way." he said 'Fuck!' I dreaded what type of maid outfit the twins would put me into, probably one that'll show off my legs and cleavage. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Kyoya got up off of me and was now walking out of the room.

"Hey, Sora?" I looked up "Loving the kittykat underwear." He smirked, and I went bright red.

"Damned Dresses..." I mumbled.

**ME: Damned dresses...**

**Kyoya: No really that kittykat underwear is awesome.**

**Shiki: He's seriously being out of character.**

**Twins: hold on... *point* DOUBLE RAINBOW!**

**Kyoya: OhMyGod! It's A DOUBLE RAINBOW! It's TOO INTENSE! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!? *Shrieks more***

**Shiki: I swear I didn't drug him!**

**ME: Even if you didn't, I don't care! Shiki get my video camera! I wanna put this on youtube :D**

**Kyoya: It's A DOUBLE RAINBOW! REVIEW DOUBLE RAINBOW!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***


	14. Accidents and Familiar faces

**ME: New chapter is up :D**

**Shiki: BloodBendingDancer doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

I yawned. I had been up all night after what Kyoya had said to me yesterday. His revenge, I was to be a maid for him -having to wear the outfit was bad enough- but now the twins got to choose it for me? That was some cruel shit right there. Then, after all that torment, I get to model for the twins. Great.

There was a knock at my door. I opened it only to reveal Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya. Shit. "Kyoya tells us that you need a maid outfit~" Hikaru started "~So, we brought this for you." Kaoru finished. They lifted up a dress, a _**very**_ short dress at that. It was a black dress with white frills under the skirt, and a white apron, red stripes on the tie, with a red heart in the corner. The fringe of the skirt had white studs on it, same with the hem of the bodice but with red. I just stared at it in terror. I didn't even want to wear a knee high dress, what made them think I'll wear that? It wouldn't even go past my thigh.  
Kyoya smirked, a terrifying sight, and lifted his hands up only to reveal a pair of red Dorothy _heeled _shoes. "You might want these too."  
I just stared at them. 3. 2. 1. I slammed the door in thier faces and locked it, then jumped out of the window. "If they think I'll wear that to my will, they got another thing coming!" I growled to myself, but of course, I _had _to bump into Blondie.

"Blondie! Save Me!" I whimpered, never thought I'd whimper to Blondie in my entire life, and hid behind him. "Wha-Why? Are the devilish twins harrassing you again?" He asked and got into a rather defensive position.  
"Ummm...It's not just the twins." I said, starting to feel a shudder go down my spine, "Kyoya's in on it too..." He stared at me in horror, quite blatantly terrified for his life, and ran. "Well, that isn't very gentleman-like!" I shouted after him, but I just gave away my position.

Two pairs of arms slipped around my waist, making me unable to move, 'Damned twins' I thought. I started thrashing around, my legs flying and my hands trying to make sure I don't fall from where I was being thrown of balance by the twins.

Then, Kyoya stood in front of me. "You should stop struggling and put the maid outfit on." He stated, light reflecting off of his glasses in a type of evil manner. 'If I give in, I'll have to wear the dress and shoes. If I don't give in, the twins and Kyoya will get me into it by force. What's worse? Giving in and putting on the extremely flash dress, or not giving in and getting forced into it by the shadow king and peverted t-' "Hikaru don't touch me there!" I shouted, hitting him on the head. "Let go... I'll change into it." I frowned, I didn't have any other choice after all.

I was brought to Kyoya's room, where the outfit was awaiting me. I went into his bathroom, locked the door and got changed. I had the actual dress on, but it was bare-backed meaning I got to take my bra off. Yay. Then, I found that the outfit came with accessories. I put on the grey glove with red crosses, black edges with red studs. I also found a black choker with white studs, I put it on. Then, there was a white hairband, I put that on as well. The accessoriess weren't actually that bad, until I came across the black, grey and red band that was to be put on my thigh. 'I swear I'll kill them all...' I thought, putting the band on and unlocking the door.

**[Picture has a link on my profile]**

I breathed in and then out. I had to keep calm.

I opened the door, only to find the whole host club in the room. I saw Haruhi give me multiple looks of confusion, and Blondie go red 'Idiot.' Hunny had flowers radiating from his face again, Mori was just there -emotionless as always- I'd seen Kyoya standing at the back of the group smirking 'Demon lord' and I'm sad to say I'd lost the twins. Of course, Shiki **had **to be there as well "You look like a hooker." She said, I just pouted.

"34...C?" two voices said from behind me. Twins. 'Tha-that's my bra si- OH SHIT!' "Hikaru. Kaoru. You're gonna die." I said walking up to them, they were holding my bra and I was about to do my nut. They threw my own bra at me and I ran at them, they should've known better. I was about the beat them to a bloody pulp until Mori picked me up, an I couldn't get away.

I ended up being flung over his shoulder and walked back to my room. While we were in the hallway Hikaru called back to me from Kyoya's room "Well, you aren't as flat chested as I thought!" This, this right here, pissed me off beyond my normal level.

I flipped myself completely over Mori's shoulder and ,somehow, managed to land on my feet while wearing the Dorothy shoes. I started to run at him, I didn't care that I was wearing heels, and he didn't know I was running to kill him.

I was about one meter away from him when my ankle buckled and I fell on top of him. I had my eyes clamped shut and I heard everyone gasp.  
That's when I noticed a very light pressure on my lips; a very exasperated breathing on my face. I opened one blue eye, and the other opened in pure shock. I stared into the eyes of Hikaru, who seemed just as shocked as I did, and we were kissing. I pushed myself away from him, blushing furiously, and touched my lips. It was my first kiss. Fuck.

I looked at him, only to see he was as red as I was, his hand also went up to his lips an he looked at me. I stared into his eyes for 3 seconds and turned away; got up; walked away to my room.

**KAORU'S POV**

'Oh. My. God. Hikaru had just lost his first kiss.' I watched him lay on the hallway's floor, still blushing extremely. I looked at the others, all with shock on their faces -even Kyoya and Mori. "Oh dear..." Shiki said, she looked really worried "That was Sora's first kiss... She'll go berserk by later." Everyone just stared at her, she'd known Sora longer that any of us, she'd know what would happen. I looked back at Hikaru, he was listening too, and he started running down the hallway to his room.

"This ain't gonna end well..." I mumbled, turning to look at the others again. Tamaki was still standing in a state of shock, but everyone else seemed practically back to normal.

"Hikaru and Sora. They need to speak to each other..." Haruhi said, we all nodded in agreement "But, Hika-chan and Sora-chan won't want to see each other after that, will they Shi-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked Shiki, she shook her head and said "No. And, stop calling me 'Shi-chan'"  
Tamaki jumped in "Operation Get Sora And Hikaru To Talk To Each Other!" Hunny and Shiki nodded, while the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

**HIKARU'S POV  
**

"Shit. I didn't expect that..." I mumbled, collapsing onto my bed, I couldn't help but wonder how Sora was reacting. 'One second she want's to kill me, then she's kissing me! But it wasn't her fault, I provoked her too much and she ran at me wearing heels.' I thought, staring my problems into the ceiling. 'Although, she did look rather hot in that outfi- HIKARU GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!' I shook my head and buried my face into my pillow.

My room's door opened, causing me to instinctively throw my pillow at whoever opened it. "Hikaru, don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" Kaoru asked, I rolled onto my side facing away from him. He sat on my feet "Get off of my feet, Kaoru." I demanded, he did so and walked to the door "When you want to stop sulking, talk to Sora, she seems to be having a harder time than you." He said and he left me in my room. Which left me with a question. 'Should I talk to Sora?'

I decide, yes.

**SORA'S POV**

I hid beneath my bedsheets, trying to escape to my own universe where I wouldn't have to see his face again. By 'his' I mean Hikaru's. I was just so embarrassed, he took my first kiss while I was mad at him...  
I sighed and there was a knock at my door. "Go away!" I shouted, but the door opened and I grabbed the knife under my pillow. "Sor-" I threw the knife and it lodged itself in the door frame. I made Hikaru scared, and he dashed back out of my door. I heard him shout "Shiki! Sora's gone Psycho! She threw a knife at me!" I would've usually laughed at that sentence, but I couldn't bare it.  
Instead I just lay there, until I fell into a dark abyss also known as sleep.

I awoke the smell of smoke. I went to open my bedroom door, but when I opened it there was fire. My eyes widened, it was like last time. I ran to my window and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. I stared out of it while hitting the glass as hard as I could, but I seemed to bhave been getting weaker by the second. Then, a familiar face caught my eye. He was standing on the beach, a smile on his face.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Whooooo~ Cliff Hanger~**

Please Review x


	15. CPR and the Reason

**ME: Whoooo~ I've been typing alot, and I got this new chapter~**

**Hikaru: BloodBendingDancer does not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

I let myself panic. There was a man staring at me from the beach, and he looked like my dad...

My senses went blurry, I couldn't see, I couldn't smell, I couldn't breath.  
I couldn't smash open the window, I was too weak and the glass was really thick.

My legs soon gave out from under me, but as I slipped in and out of consiousness; I could only think 'Let the boys and Shiki be alright...'

I blacked out. Completely. With lungs that burned while filling with thick, black smoke.

**SHIKI'S POV**

"Sora?" I was half asleep, when I smelled the smoke all I could do was scream. "Sora!" I seemed to have tears welling in my eyes, I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know what to do.

Haruhi came running int the door with the Blonde idiot "Shiki! Come on!" She shouted, the desperation in her voice seemed to get me moving, for I didn't even know what I was doing.  
The Blonde Idiot picked me up and we ran out of an emergency exit, I could only sob while we escaped the fire.

I saw everyone that came with us there, everyone except "Sora!" I shouted looking back to the house that was now almost completely engulfed in fire. Nobody else was leaving that door, but I saw 3 people run in though it before it collapsed. I looked around our group to see who had left. Glasses. Hikaru. Kaoru. They were going to get Sora.

**KYOYA'S POV**

"We have to find her!" Kaoru shouted while we all ran through the flaming hallway. It seems when we found out Sora wasn't safe we all reacted on instinct, I only wonder why I did aswell. I know the twins have feeling for her because of the way they act around her, but what of me?

"Sora!" Before I knew it I was shouting her name, while dodging as much flame and embers as I could. Somehow we found her room, but the door was completely engulfed in flames. Shit.

The twins stared at me, as if requesting orders, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I ran into Hikaru's room, which was right next to Sora's, and started hitting weak, thin wall inbetween Sora's room and his. The twins seemed to catch on and we broke through it in a matter of seconds.

Smoke invaded Hikaru's room through the newly created hole in the wall, I could barely see anything through it, but I did manage to see something slumped down on the floor next to the window. Sora. I climbed through the hole in the wall and picked her up; we went back through into Hikaru's room. Hikaru took off is shirt and put it over Sora, it might be able to lessen the smoke going into her, but I wasn't sure. "Kyoya-sempai, we have to find a way out!" Hikaru yelled, I reacted quickly and started running down the hallway, once again avoiding flames and embers.

"I know a way out, but you'll have to stay close and make sure you don't fall behind." I said, looking down at the now defenseless girl in my arms, and with that I bolted down towards the dining room. I couldn't see straight, but I was doing this for everyone: Shiki, The Twins, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Sora.

I gave Sora to Kaoru and took off my vest top, I wrapped it around my hand and punched through the window, leaving shards on the floor and digging into my flesh. I took Sora off of Kaoru and climbed out the window, the twins soon followed.

"Sora!" Shiki cried, running up to us, I put her down on the grass and Shiki hugged her, Shiki paused and her eyes grew wide. "Sh-she's not br-breathing..."

Everyone was silent; I checked her pulse, it was really slow. I thought fast, but if she wasn't breathing she'd need mouth-to-mouth. I stared at everyone, and they just stared back, I seemed to have had no choice.

I opened her mouth and started it. I was giving Sora CPR.

**SORA'S POV**

I gaped for air, with my eyes wide and my lungs still not working. I saw Kyoya and the rest of the host club around me, Kyoya was on his knees and looked a bit uncomfortable. What the hell did he do?

"Sora!" They all shouted, I sat up and smiled weakly.

Shiki jumped at me, tears brimming her eyes, shouting "I was so scared! What would I have done if Glasses and the Twins hadn't saved you!?" I stopped for a second and just stared "What?" I looked over to the three boys who supposedly saved me, but that was stopped by Blondie shouting "Sora, I'm so happy you're safe! Come and give daddy a hug!"  
I seemed to have a hurt expression on my face, but my eyes were filled with so many emotions. "Don't call yourself that..." I mumbled, lowering my head so no-one could see the tears brimming my eyes.  
Blondie replied "But, I'm your da-" I cut him off "DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER! YOU AREN'T AS SELF-CENTERED AND CONNIVING AS HIM! YOU WOULDN'T BE EVIL AND TRY TO KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I cried, attempting to stand with weak knees.  
Nobody said anything, or in other words they couldn't dare say anything.  
"MY FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO SET THIS PLACE ALIGHT! HE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SHOOT ME! HE WANTS ME TO DIE, AND WHEN HE CHANGED HIS AIM THAT DAY, I JUMPED INFRONT OF YOU GUYS BECAUSE I KNOW HE'D KILL ANYONE HE THINKS I'M CLOSE TO!" With that said, all I could do is run.

It seems I've made quite the habit of running away lately.  
But, this time I ran to the beach where I saw my dad from my window, I wanted to destroy him.  
It was his fault my friends and little sister almost died, and I don't take things like that lightly.

I found him.

I just walked up to him, grabbed his clothes and started yelling at him. "Why'd you wanna kill me!? Why'd you wanna kill my friends? My sister!?" I growled, he smirked and said "You're at fault. You caused your mothers death!" He yelled that last part, and I saw the anger in his sky blue eyes, the eyes I inherited from him.  
Everything started going numb. I was hit in the back of the head. I collapsed and everything went dark again. It was my fault? That Bastard.

* * *

**ME: Oh~ My goodness... You just had to have this all unfold~**

**Kyoya: I really did that?  
**

**ME: Oh we all know you actually have a heart Kyo-Kyo~  
**

**Kyoya: O/O Just review...**


	16. Stirring Sleep

**ME: Okay 3 chapters in one day! That's new!**

**Everyone: Can't wait about what happens next!  
**

**Shiki: BloodBendingDancer don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the host club talking. God they were noisy! I decided to keep my eyes closed, to listen.  
"I can't believe it!" Blondie.  
"Boss, shut up. We shouldn't wake her..." Kaoru.  
"B-but, her father..." Blondie, again.  
"It's tragic, I know, but we can't lose our heads. She wouldn't want us to." Kyoya.  
"We need to help her Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi.  
"Haru-chan's right!" Hunny.  
"You know she's awake." Mori talked?  
I sat up and sighed "I'm sorry, I've got a thing for eavesdropping." I grinned before noticing everyone was here except Hikaru and Shiki. "Where's Shiki!?" I panicked, Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, she and Hikaru are doing something to relieve Shiki's stress."  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed in relief, I opened my eyes to see Kaoru right in my face.  
I fell backwards, recalling what happened last time my face was that close to someone, or if I must say his name, Hikaru.

I stared at everyone and felt guilt overtake me. "I'm sorry guys. If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't be in such deep shit." I sighed, standing up and then bowing. "No, Sora, you're one of the best things that have happened to me and Hikaru." Kaoru said, putting an arm around me and then whispering in my ear "Hikaru doesn't get flushed easily, you managed it." I stared at him in disbelief. "You are my first actual -girl- friend. You make me laugh as well." Haruhi said, smiling, "You have cake with me and Takashi, which makes us both happy." Hunny grinned "You know, I actually find it funny when you call me Blondie." Blondie said, and then Kyoya "You're a pretty extraordinary girl, you know that?" I just laughed, I didn't know these guys thought so much of me, and it made me happy to know just how much they cared.

I rubbed my arm, only to wince at a newly discovered burn. Bugger.

Then I looked at everyone else closely.  
Everyone had a burn, Haruhi had one on her hand, Blondie had one on his leg, Mori had one on his foot, Hunny had a small one on his arm, Kaoru had one on his upper arm, and Kyoya had one on his cheek.  
I couldn't help but break down at this. "I'm Sorry!" I cried, that's when Shiki and Hikaru came in. Shiki saw me crying and pulled me into a hug, I realized she didn't have a burn which made me happy, although I couldn't show it.  
I caught Hikaru staring at me, I saw the burn on his shoulder. "No..." I stopped crying, the firetrucks and ambulances came and all I could do is stare. "Are you alright?" The medics came up to us and I didn't answer.  
The others said stuff like "Pretty much." but I was not okay, I was emotionally unstable, having moodswings after seeing just one thing.

Then, through all that, one question repeated itself in my head. Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?

Everyone pulled me into a hug, I was depressed and the others knew it.  
If only my mother was still here. She'd pull everyone out of the sadness. She'd pull my father out of his insanity.

It was time. My mother had said when I do it, everyone's spirits rise. Maybe it'll work. Just this once.  
I stared at the embers that were lying among the beach house, and I started to sing.

_You were my conscience,_

_So solid, now you're like water,_

_And we started drowning,_

_Not like we'd sink any farther,_

_But I let my heart go,_

_It's somewhere down at the bottom,_

_But I'll get a new one,_

_And come back for the hope that you've stolen.  
_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive,_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_I'm only human,_

_I've got a skeleton in me,_

_But I'm not the villain,_

_Despite what you're always preaching,_

_Call me a traitor,_

_I'm just collecting your victims,_

_And they're getting stronger,_

_I hear them calling,_

_(Calling, calling)  
_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive,_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_Well, you thought of strength and solutions,_

_But I like the tension,_

_And not always knowing the answers,_

_But you're gonna lose it,_

_You're gonna lose it._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive,_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone the world.  
_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive,_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

~

It seemed to calm everyone, including myself, I guess my mother was right. I looked towards the sand of the beach, then the ocean. They had such a carefree connection, they would fight, but they seem so calm afterwards.

The host club came up behind me, I turned and smiled as somewhat sad smile.  
I couldn't bare to see them sad, but they were sad when I was sad. "Tamaki, I'm sorry about your beach house..." I said, frowning because of the _monster _I used to call a father. "Don't worry about it." He winked, I knew I had called him Tamaki instead of Blondie, but that was because I needed to for this.

"Ahchoo~" Shiki sneezed, Which made me chuckle "Come on, We better find a place to stay for the night." Blondie said, I fully agreed with him, as did the rest of the club. Hunny said something about him having a home near here.  
I could actually hear Haruhi thinking 'Damned Rich Bastards' which made me smile.

I went to sleep that night, but it was interrupted by my memories, my nightmares. I had screamed because of them. There was a knock on my door, it opened and I had found Blondie, staring at me in fear. I sighed, and he came in, followed by the twins, then Haruhi, then Mori and Hunny, then Shiki, then even Moody mornings Kyoya.  
We sat there on my bed, talking about things. Apparently they were having difficulty sleeping too, we sat there for hours.

Eventually they had all fallen asleep, which left me. I slid off the bed and sat by the window. It was my way of saying 'This is depressing'

I turned my head away from the scenery outside and stared at everyone, they all looked so innocent when they're sleeping.  
Kyoya still had his glasses on, so I slowly and quietly slid them off of his face, leaving the shadow king looking even more innocent.

Ughh Strange Thoughts.

I was about to leave the room when Shiki stirred in her sleep, I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, a treatment her parents never gave her, and she calmed down and dreamed happy dreams.

I left the room, I decided I was gonna make breakfast for everyone to make it up to them.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying my fanfic :)  
**Please Review x


	17. Yo Ho Ho and a bottle ofToxins?

**ME: Finally a new chapter! Sorry guys I had writers block :/**

**Kyoya: Excuses Excuses...**

**ME: Shut up! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

It had been a week since the beach trip, but I was still cautious –still protective over my friends and sister. I wanted to beat the crap out of my father; and he's successfully scared the crap out of me. He hasn't done anything. Nothing. I fear he may be planning something big, therefore making my brain rattle with so many scenarios that could happen.

I had been thinking all this in Maths class, my worst subject, I should've been listening but my mind couldn't get off of the subject of my dad. I hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep because every night I awoke screaming. I had nightmares of him killing my friends; killing Shiki; killing everyone I cared about.

I was way too confused and was thinking way too much to hear the bell ring. I only snapped out of my fear induced thoughts by Hikaru leaning on my shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. Was I alright? No, I wasn't. I felt the need to break down right here right now. No. I wouldn't allow it; I wouldn't make him feel as if he had won.

I stood up and started walking, not answering Hikaru's question, but I soon noticed Haruhi was besides me. She held my hand, and I was subconsciously gripping it tightly. She knew I was scared, she knew I had been thinking about my father, she knew I hadn't been getting enough sleep. Everyone knew. It was quite visible on my face: dark bags under my eyes, the ever miserable look on my face. It was quite obvious.

We got to music room 3 and I was dreading Blondie, ever since the beach trip he has been acting **way** too nice. He was nice before, but **this**shit was just scary. The fact he was always giving me hugs when I entered the room, that he always stopped me from pouring my own tea; I wanted to hurt him then and there.

I took a deep breath and let go of Haruhi's hand. I opened the door only to be tackled into a hug by Tamaki "Let... go... Blondie!" I tried to say while my bones get crushed. I was saved by Mori, expressionless as always, but with the smallest amount of worry in his eyes.

Honey came up to me and grinned "Today we get to dress up Sora-chan!" I looked at Kyoya with a dead-panned expression; he just nodded. I was scared of what they may have decided for today's cosplay.

The twins decided to enter the room at this point holding up two costumes: One male, one female. "Pirates? Really guys? I swear you are running out of ideas..." I grabbed the one I hoped was mine –the one that was a male pirate costume- but was stopped by the twins. "No Sora that is Haruhi's costume." They said together. I laughed at the 'maiden at sea' costume "You're joking right?" They shook their heads.  
My smile instantly fell, I wasn't wearing that. "No way in hell!" I growled "Get Kyoya to wear it, he looked good last time he wore a dress!" I felt his glare on the back of my head "Yes Kyoya-poo, I saw the pictures Blondie took!" I smirked, I had seen them and they were hilarious. I saw everybody's picture, all except Haruhi's because she was wearing her normal uniform the day the Zuka club came.

"I'm not wearing it!" I yelled, leaping over a couch and hiding behind it "Demons~ Never shall I wear that horrific item of clothing..." I growled as I glared at them. My glare was enough for the twins to back away "She's like a female Kyoya with that glare..." They said, only to be interrupted by Kyoya with a book. A book on each head, and the twins failing miserably at balancing them.  
"If she doesn't want to wear it she doesn't have to, which is the exact reason as to why I told you guys to bring an extra costume." He said, pushing his glasses up and crossing his arms.

I acted without thinking and ran to him, then hugged his arm. 'Shit what did I just do?' I used a quick cover up "Why thank you Kyoya-poo but I really did wanna see you in a dress again!" I smirked, evil gleaming in my eyes.

Haruhi started laughing, which made me start laughing, which made the twins start laughing, which made Honey start laughing, which made Mori do nothing -no surprise there- and Blondie to stand in terror while Kyoya fumed with rage.

"Hikaru Kaoru!" I yelled while everyone else was still laughing, they stopped laughing and stared at me "Give me the bloody Pirate costume!" I said, they picked up the female one and before they could turn their heads "The male costume guys!"  
They gave me the male costume and I made my way to the changing room.

I changed into the costume; it wasn't **that** bad although it showed off a bit of my scar, but not too much to notice.

**[Link of Pirate costume on my profile!]**

I made my way into the room with the other hosts only to be glomped by Blondie. Again. He really wasn't letting go, even after I yelled for help and shouted the same thing I did the first time I met this idiot. I just stopped struggling, it made him stop, but I seemed to have freaked him out a bit because my eye was starting to twitch.  
I tried to count in my head to calm me down, it didn't work. "Seriously? You really feel the need to hug me? Hug me like my father never did? Yes, well that's enough!" I growled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Tamaki stayed silent, but had his mouth hanging open. He took a step towards me, and I broke.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed, but everyone trapped me and I was surrounded. My eyes were filled with rage, anger was my emotional outlet today, and it was what was going to stop me from destroying myself.

At least, that was what I had thought.

Without thinking I swung a punch at Tamaki. I stopped myself just before I hit him, I froze and the world around me started spinning.

I winced, and then collapsed to my knees, what was going on? I didn't know. I ended up passing out.

"Bastard!" I shouted, I had just awoken and my body ached. I dreamt of my father, and that gave me the knowledge of what was driving me to madness earlier. I started to take off my top, trust Kyoya to walk in then and there. He just stared at me, mouth slightly agape, and all I could say was "I hate you..." I turned the shirt inside out and found it. It was a little device attached to the shirt that spread a certain toxin, the toxin drove people to the brink of madness after being near it for only a few minutes. I smirked. "Kyoya. Where'd this shirt come from?" Yes, he was still there. "The twins' mother." He said, I just laughed "This item of clothing has been faltered with!" He gave me a look of confusion, or at least as much of a look of confusion as the shadow king could give.

"My father wanted me to hurt one of my friends, he wanted me to live with that guilt and then when he cut each one of them off from me, therefore driving me to madness, he'd destroy me!" I laughed.

I snapped back into sanity "Oh... I need a pair of scissors." I said, Kyoya passed me a pair and I cut the device off. "All done!" I grinned and put my shirt back on.

I walked out of the room to find the guests were already there. Then, I saw Tamaki entertaining MY guests, I sprung into pirate action!

"Captain Tamaki! How dare thou steal thy precious maidens from I!" I yelled attempting to sound pirate-y, I believe I failed though.

I liked being a pirate.

* * *

**ME: Hehe...**

**Kyoya: You have a habit of stripping in front of people...**

**ME: It isn't my fault that you walked in at the wrong bloody time!**

**Tamaki: Hehe... While these two are at war, how about you guys review. x**


	18. I'm invited to a sleepover?

**ME: Sorry for the late update guyz :/ I hate school!**

**Haruhi: BloodBendingDancer doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

I ran down the hallway towards the classroom. I had been late most days, since I had forgotten my skateboard at the park.  
The bell rang.  
"Oh Shit!" I ran faster than ever. I saw the teacher entering the classroom, I ran straight past him, making him lose his balance, and it made the books and papers he was carrying fly everywhere. I turned on my heel; walked slowly towards him, and said "Sensei, are you okay? I saw you fall after one of the other students ran past you." I started picking up a few of his papers. 'Let him buy it! Let him buy it!' I thought, whilst acting innocent so he wouldn't expect it to have been me. "Thankyou Hinamori-san. I'm fine, except the fact somebody made me fall!" He grinned, I hated it when teachers grinned at students. I gave him his papers back and walked into the classroom, went to my seat next to Hikaru (Who I hadn't been able to look in the eye since the beach trip) and sat down.

I took my notepad out and started drawing. At first it looked like an innocent little girl, like Shiki, then a man's shadow was put into it, he was holding a knife. I stared wide-eyed at the drawing, trembling a little. Why did I draw this? I'm trying to forget about him, but I draw shit like this! Hikaru took the notepad off of me and ripped out the page. He must've noticed how scared I was of myself drawing this. He then scrunched it up and put it in his bag. I stared at him, but when he looked at me, I turned my head away and stared at my desk.  
I heard him sigh, he put my notepad back infront of me. I saw writing on the page.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed and wrote back.  
_  
"No."  
_  
This led to us writing each other the whole of registration._  
_  
"Why?"  
_  
"My dad... I don't know why I drew that..."  
_  
"Come on, cheer up!"  
_  
"But, I'm scared for her..."  
_  
I heard Hikaru sigh.  
**  
"Sora, if she's anything like you, she'll be fine. She's stronger than me for god's sake!"  
**  
This was Haruhi's handwriting, I looked at her and a small smile formed on my lips.  
_  
"Thanks for the cheer up Haru-chan ;)"  
_**  
"You're welcome!"  
**  
"Hey! What about me? I'm here too!"  
_  
"Alright thankyou... Ginger!"  
__**  
"Hey!"  
**__  
"Sorry Kaoru, that was aimed at Hikaru."  
_  
This continued, but it stopped when we were caught by the teacher. Damn.

After a droning 3 hours of lessons, we got to go to our clubs. Of course, I was half asleep after falling asleep in Maths. I went to the host club, stumbling many times from tiredness, and ended up being glomped. Again.  
"Blondie!" I growled, pushing him away and sorting out my now creased uniform.  
He then glomped Haruhi, who was now regretting walking through the doors of Music Room 3. "Do you wanna have a sleepover with us Haru-chan, Sora-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Hunny radiated flowers again. Seriously how is he doing that!? I walked over to him and put my hand on his head. "Only... if Shiki can come." I smirked, ruffling his hair. He grinned "Yeah! Shi-chan can come!"  
I kneeled down to be the same height as him "Who else is coming?" I smiled, he hugged my arm. "Me, Takashi, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, and you and Shi-chan so far!" I smiled at him and started walking over to Haruhi, I whispered in her ear "Please come with me? Kyoya's planning another scheme for his revenge... I can feel it!" She rolled her eyes "I was gonna go anyway." She said, I glomped her arm as a thankyou.

I sneaked up behind the twins and decided to forget everything that happened with me and Hikaru on the beach trip. I grabbed a pair shoulders and jumped on the twin. "I'm tired~ I wanna piggyback!" I whined like a child. The twin wrapped his hands under my thighs and started running around, only then did I notice that this twin was Kaoru.  
"Woooo~ Go faster Kaoru nii-san!" I just retrieved a glare from Hikaru, I couldn't help but laugh. I got down from Kaoru's back and high-fived him.  
"So you two gonna go?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, they smirked at eachother. "Of course-" Hikaru said "-we can't leave-" Kaoru said, they both put their arms around my waist "-**Our Toy..." **  
I smirked, then put my arms around thier shoulders "And of course, as your toy, I must proclaim my undying love for the twins..." I felt the heat radiating off Hikaru's face. This was fun. I slid out of the twins grips and winked "Joking!"

I ran over to Hunny, I needed to ask where the Sleepover was gonna occur. "Don't worry, a car will come for you and Shi-chan!" Hunny hugged my leg, and I was struggling at not falling over.  
Mori came over and took Hunny for some cake. Thank God.

~3 hours Later~

I ran home from my last class, club activities had been canceled today due to the sleepover. When I got to the front door of the orphanage, I didn't expect to find my skateboard. I picked it up, a note was attached. "Look what I found!" I read, then I saw who it was from. Baka Neko Hikaru. I grinned, walked inside and stuffed my skateboard into my room.

"Shiki! We're going to a sleepover!" I yelled, running down the hallway to her room. I barged in and saw her sitting on her bed, staring up at the cieling. "Yo! We're going to a sleepover!" I grinned, she stared at me with a pout. "What happened this time?" I asked, sitting next to her on her bed. She turned her head away from me, letting me see the back of her head. Her hair had been cut, her hair was long, but there was one short amount of hair. "I'll kill him!" I growled, this wasn't the first time her hair was cut by someone, last time her hair was even longer and I had almost beat the crap outta a 12 year old boy. That was during the first week of her being here, the boy promised he wouldn't cut her hair again, he just broke that promise.

"No! Sora don't kill him! I don't want you to go to jail!" Shiki shouted, hugging my arm, I pouted a little. "I'm gonna have to cut your hair... Again!" I ran to my room and got a pair of scissors. "Sorry Shiki..." She just sighed and let me even her hair length out. I cut it to mid-back length. It actually suited her pretty well. "There. I'm sorry about that boy, nobody should EVER give him scissors!" I said, now brushing her hair with my hand. "Yeah... What did you say about a sleepover again?" She asked, turning her head and standing on her knees, I grinned "Hunny invited us to a sleepover!" Shiki stood up and jumped on her bed "I've never gone to a sleepover!" She yelled, still jumping.

I stood up and went to my room, grabbed one of my baggy tops and gave it to Shiki to sleep in. I then got a vest top and a pair of boxers for myself, changed out of my Ouran uniform into the vest top and boxers, then put on a red t-shirt and some skinny jeans with my converse. Just to finnish my look I put on a wrist band that said 'ZOMBIE GIRL'

I sat going through the pockets of my clothes, finding only 43 more yen to go in my guitar savings pot. I wasn't doing very well...

"Sora! There's a limo outside to come pick us up!" Shiki shouted, running down the stairs towards the front door. I soon followed and got into the limo with Shiki.

A mysterious location having a sleepover, huh? Sounds awesome!  
I hope there's alcohol.

* * *

**M**E**: Hehehe... Alcohol ;)**

**Kaoru: She'll get drunk and rape us all!  
**

**ME: Will not!  
**

**Hikaru: Kaoru Run!**

**ME: I said I wouldn't!**

REVIEW X


	19. Okay Then (PS I'm so sorry)

**I AM SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I GO SIDETRACKED EVERYTIME I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

"Wooh! Sleepover!"  
Shiki was excited over the sleepover, she wouldn't stop giggling and talking.  
It got even worse when the limo arrived. "Sora where is the sleepover? Is there gonna be sweets? Is it somebody's birthday? Sora? Sora!? Why aren't you replying? Are you okay?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, then smiled "Is there going to be alcohol?" She was starting again. "Can we watch a film? Do your friends have any pets? Oh, I hope we can go danc-" "Hey! We're here!" I laughed, hoping she would shush.

Shiki practically fell out the limo, leaving me with a raised eyebrow.  
We walked up towards a dojo type place, narrowing down the 'where are we?' question. We were either at Hunny's house or Mori's.

"Shi-chan! Sora-chan!" That was Hunny's voice, I turned to see him, surprisingly without Mori in sight "You're the first two here!" I knew who's house this was now...

"Hi Hunny!" Shiki grinned, dropping her bag containing her stuff. "Shi-chan did you get a hair cut?" Hunny asked, Shiki subconsciously touched her hair "Yeah, Sora had to cut it for me..." Hunny gleemed "Wow, Sora, can you cut my hair?" I raised an eyebrow at him, then shook my head "I can't cut boy's hair." I lied, I could cut boys hair, if he wanted to go bald that is...

"Oh well, Shi-chan Sora-chan, do you wanna help me with something?" Hunny grinned, Shiki nodded at him and I shrugged "Don't mind." I stated. He giggled, and gestured for us to follow him, Shiki skipped behind him, whilst I just dragged my feet like always.  
We got into to the house/Dojo/thing and took our shoes off, and let's say I was bewildered by the size of the place. Shiki grabbed my hand and started walking, letting me know that Hunny had moved again. "Shi-chan, Sora-chan." He stood infront of a sliding paper door, "I need you-" He pulled the door open, revealing a games room. "To beat Hikaru and Kaoru's high scores on BlackOps2 Zombies." My mouth hung open.  
BlackOps2? I'd always wanted to play it, ever since it came out! "Okay... I'll beat their high scores..." I mumbled, staring at the Xbox and flatscreen it was attached to. I never actually wondered why he wanted us to beat them. "'Kay! I'll be waiting for the others!" Hunny giggled, skipping off down the hall.

~30 minutes later~

"Sora! Shiki! We heard you were trying to beat-"  
"Round 72!" I yelled, jumping on my stomach.  
I paused the game and stared at the twins "You say something?" I asked them, they seemed a bit shocked, as in 'eyes pop out of head' shocked.  
Shiki sighed "Sora... You know the twins' score was round 43, right?" I grinned, and jumped up, controller still in hand, and high fived Shiki. "I beat you~" I chorused to the twins "And I've never played this game before~"

This seemed to make their mouths go even wider, I gave Shiki my controller and put a hand under each twin's chin, "You'll catch flies." I pushed my hands up, closing their mouths. This snapped them out of their little shock, and made them start trying to speak, stumbling every word that came out. "H-how d-d-di-did y-you d-do t-th-that?" I laughed, put my hands on my hips and yelled "Because, I am the devil!" and started laughing manically.

"Blondie! The twins have stolen your emo-corner!" I shouted, rapidly walking from the games room and towards a certain blonde idiot who was practically suffocating Haruhi.  
When I saw the girl in distress, I simply rose an eyebrow and stood still with my arms crossed. Within an instant I saw Shiki detatch Tamaki's limbs from Haruhi, and him stride over to the emo corner along with the twins, whilst Shiki gave Haruhi a hug. "We beat the twins highscore!" She giggled, as I started to turn away and walk towards Hunny -surprisingly mori still wasn't there.  
"Hunny? Where're your parents? Or your brother?" I asked looking around and remembering how I hadn't heard a peep since I got here. "They're off on a holiday trip! I was allowed to stay behind because of the Host Club, Sora-chan!" He giggled, hugging his Usa-chan with on arm. "Hold on, how'd you know about Chika?" He asked, I laughed manically again, "I have my sources."  
And by that I meant I pickpocketed Kyoya and got hold of his notebook. Let me tell you now, some of the things he writes in there are creepy, especially what he'd written about Haruhi when she first joined the host club.  
I shivered wanting to forget about his 'Way to get Haruhi to realize she's defenseless' plan, that actually became a success at a previous beach trip.  
Which reminds me, I still need to give his book back.

"Are the twin pervs gonna be okay?" Shiki said suddenly, eyes watching the twins in the emo corner. I smirked "They're just sulking... BECAUSE THEY ARE BABIES!" I stuck my tongue out at them when they turned around with an icy cold glare.  
They stood up, a smirk caught on their lips and walked towards me. "Uh-oh." I started walking away slightly, knowing I may have taken it a bit far for their liking and then, after several seconds of thinking their revenge, I started sprinting with them not too far behind me.  
It took only a small amount of time for them to catch up, and what did they do?

They fucking tickled me!

I was wheezing by the time they had stopped, and they'd only stopped because Shiki threw a pillow at them.  
Guess how that ended up, a huge pillow fight.  
I hit Tamaki, he hit Kyoya, Kyoya hit him on the head with his fist, Shiki hit the twins, as did Hunny.  
As this happened whilst I was wondering when Mori arrived and decided to hit him in the face with a pillow.  
I was startled when he got me into a fireman's carry over his shoulder, and in all honesty I felt like everything around me had stopped.  
Oh wait- it had. Everyone stared at me and Mori. _God being hung over someones shoulder is awkward_.  
Shiki glared at Mori and then me, I didn't understand the child at the moment.

"Mitskuni. The films." Mori said in his monotone voice whilst I was still hanging over him. "Oh Takashi! You're right!" Hunny laughed, running off into another room and then standing in the doorway gesturing us to follow. I of course still wasn't walking on my own, and I had thought Mori had forgotten he was carrying me.

"Mori, can you put me down now?" I asked, cautious about how close my face was to his butt. His reply was his usual "Hn." but it must've been a different 'Hn.' than usual considering he didn't put me down.

I let out an irritated sigh as he kept carrying me. _This is the last time I EVER think about hitting you in the face with a pillow._  
Mori finally set me down on a sofa next to Shiki and he sat next to me whilst Honey sat next to him.  
I looked over to The twins, Tamaki, Kyouya and poor, poor Haruhi. The poor girl was getting glomped from both sides, having the twins on the left and Tamaki on the right. I was popped out of my daze when Shiki asked "So, what are we watching?" I set my gaze onto the HUGE flatscreen in front of us, and just zoned out, staring at it.

I didn't even notice that the film was starting until the surround sound perpherated my ears.  
I swear I went deaf for a bit.  
It took me a while to realise what film we were watching. THE AVENGERS.  
I was about halfway through when my eyelids got droopy. I knew staying up late last night was a bad idea. And so, I drifted off to sleep.

**SHIKI POV**

I looked over to Sora as her eyelids started to droop, she kind of slumped sideways and leaned against Mori, then fell asleep. Heh, Trust her to fall asleep during an Action Film.  
Mori looked down at her, and I smirked when I saw the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.  
"Okay then..." He mumbled, setting his eyes back on the film.  
_Oh Sora, what're you doing to these poor boys? _I set my eyes back onto the film. _OMGNoCaptainAmerica!BeatThoseEvilGuysAndFlipTheSwi tch!DOITFORIRONMAN!_


End file.
